Dégénérescence
by Sweet Nigthmare
Summary: DÉGÉNÉRER v.i.  lat. degenerare  3. Péj. Dégénérer en : se changer en  qqch de pire . Dispute qui dégénère en rixe.  Petit Larousse 96  – Ou comment ma vie est partie en free style pour une connerie. - Happy SasuNaru day à tous !


**Genre : **OS/UA/Angst/Yaoi

**Pairing : **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer : **Hum comment dire ? Pas le moindre nano gramme de ces personnages n'est à moi ? Ils sont à mon grand dam, tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé :** DÉGÉNÉRER v.i. (lat. _degenerare_) 3. Péj. _Dégénérer en : _se changer en (qqch de pire). _Dispute qui dégénère en rixe._ (Petit Larousse 96) – Ou comment ma vie est partie en free style pour une connerie.

**Note :** Merci à Haganemaru-sama pour sa relecture et les conseils qu'elle m'a donnés. J'ai utilisé quelques unes des possibilités de corrections qu'elle m'a donné pour améliorer la compréhension du texte.

* * *

><p><strong>Dégénérescence<strong>

C'est la nuit. L'heure est déjà largement avancée d'après ce que je peux constater sur le cadran digital du réveil commun. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir ce soir et je sais bien pourquoi. Demain j'ai un entretien d'embauche et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire à Sasuke, je suis stressé. Bien sûr, je sais qu'il se doutait que je lui mens, mais tout est prétexte à compétition entre nous. C'est un jeu auquel nous nous adonnons depuis de nombreuses années, pratiquement depuis que nous nous sommes connus. Et je dois avouer que nous adorons ça, nous chamailler, nous engueuler, gentiment, nous battre même parfois. C'est notre façon bien à nous de nous exprimer et de nous aimer. Souvent quand nos affrontements commencent à devenir plus musclés, ils se finissent bestialement dans ce même lit, sans même que nous ne nous en rendions compte. Mais ça me plait.

Enfin tout de suite il n'est pas question d'un quelconque corps à corps brulant, car mon partenaire de jeu favori dort. Et quelque part c'est normal en pleine nuit. C'est plutôt moi qui serais anormal en ce moment, si jamais un jour j'acceptais qu'il puisse exister une définition de la normalité… En général, l'observer pendant de longues minutes en détails sous le léger rai de lumière laissé passer par les rideaux me détend suffisamment pour que j'arrive à accueillir le sommeil tranquillement.

Malheureusement pour moi ça ne semble pas fonctionner ce soir… Bien que je le regarde encore et encore, je n'arrive pas à retrouver cette paix intérieure qui me permet de m'endormir d'ordinaire. Je suis trop angoissé par mon rendez-vous pour arriver à me concentrer totalement sur lui. Une partie de mon esprit reste éloignée à refaire inlassablement le discours que je vais tenir demain matin, parce qu'il doit être parfais, sinon jamais je ne serai embauché. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer à l'observer.

Il dort en boxer la plupart du temps, et aujourd'hui n'est pas une exception à la règle. Je le sais bien sûr parce que je l'ai vu se coucher, mais non pas en le regardant maintenant. En fait il est allongé sur le ventre actuellement, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés au dessus de l'oreiller. Son dos est dénudé aux trois quarts par le drap et j'arrive à en distinguer certains muscles saillants à la lumière de la lune, sa position les contractant inconsciemment. Qu'il dorme où qu'il soit réveillé, ses cheveux noirs semblent vraiment avoir leur volonté propre parce qu'ils partent toujours autant vers l'arrière sur le dos de sa tête. Ça m'amuse. J'aime bien passer les doigts pour les aplatir et les voir se redresser tels des ressorts comprimés reprenant leur forme initiale.

Sa peau déjà si claire à la lumière du jour donne l'impression d'être presque translucide sous ce rayon de lune. Chaque fois que je la fixe, elle me donne une impression de froid, des frissons accompagnant souvent cette remarque mentale. Il a toujours eu la peau froide. Je ne sais pas comment il fait son compte, mais elle n'est jamais chaude, alors j'ai toujours envie d'y passer les mains et la réchauffer à ma manière. Elle le devient toujours dans ses moments-là et je suis très fier de moi, je sens à chaque fois la chaleur monter et se répandre sur sa peau avec délice. Je sais entretenir sa chaleur et notre passion sans vouloir me vanter. Bon, je dois bien concéder qu'il sait lui aussi allumer un brasier sans fondement chez moi, mais s'il ne le savait pas, je pense qu'on n'en serait pas là…

J'ai envie de le toucher, comme toujours, c'est dur de réfréner des envies nocturnes quelques fois, mais je me contiens. Je sais bien qu'il a le sommeil léger, trop léger pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que l'effleurer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Au début pourtant, je croyais qu'il avait le sommeil plus lourd, et je m'en donnais à cœur joie, mais j'ai vite du faire face à l'évidence qu'il faisait semblant de dormir pour prolonger son plaisir c'te profiteur ! Mais bon, comme ça finissait toujours par mon sport de chambre préféré, il serait malvenu que je m'en plaigne.

Sasuke vient de se mettre à bouger à côté de moi, il s'est tourné sur le flan face à moi, ce qui me permet de voir son doux visage sous les longues mèches ébène qui normalement l'encadrent. J'aime toujours autant son expression détendue et apaisée quand il dort. Il ne fronce plus légèrement les sourcils comme quand il prend son air inquisiteur. Sa bouche est entrouverte et ne fait pas la moue comme lorsque je veux lui faire manger des sucreries.

Monsieur n'aime pas le sucre… Grand bien lui fasse…

Il a des sourcils noirs fins, de longs cils noirs et un joli nez droit, ce qui lui vaut parfois quelques moqueries dues à l'aspect un peu efféminé que ça lui fait. Peu de personnes l'ayant taquiné à ce sujet ont eu le loisir de recommencer. C'est que ça a de la force ces p'tites bêtes-là. Enfin il n'est pas petit, car ce serait me considérer moi aussi comme petit puisqu'il me dépasse d'une petite dizaine de centimètres. Et d'après moi, un mètre soixante dix-neuf est une taille correcte et tout sauf petite ! Je ne suis qu'à un centimètre du mètre quatre-vingt d'abord !

Son sommeil est tout à son image. Calme. Un peu comme moi qui ai le sommeil agité. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour toujours garder son sang froid, car moi au contraire j'ai le sang chaud. Je ne sais pas rester en place, il faut que je bouge, que je ris à gorge déployée, que je crie, que je vive. Mais Sasuke ne marche pas comme ça. Il est calme, tempéré, réfléchi, posé. Enfin il a quand même des coups de sangs auxquels souvent tu ne t'attends pas, la plus part du temps quand il est en colère. C'est assez surprenant et parfois violent…

Ce n'est pas mon cas personnellement, et je me sens bien comme ça. Je croque la vie à pleine dent et ça me plait. Bien évidement je ne dis pas qu'il ne sait pas s'amuse ni profiter de la vie, mon ex-meilleur ami. C'est juste qu'il est beaucoup plus réservé, au quotidien. Dans le cercle fermé de nos amis, nos familles, il sait aussi se déchainer ! Je ne compte plus les fois où il nous a fait son show sur les pistes de danse des boîtes dans lesquelles nous sommes allés ou encore les paris ridicules qu'il a relevés finissant presque par se donner en spectacle… Il profite aussi de la vie mon Uchiha ! J'aime bien marquer mon territoire, donc oui, c'est **mon** Uchiha, Mon Mien à Moi !

Toujours dans mes pensées, je finis par regarder une énième fois le réveil disposé sur ma table de nuit et soupire. Je ne dors toujours pas et mon rendez-vous est en tout début de matinée. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir tenir… En désespoir de cause je me rallonge dans le lit et retente de compter les moutons. Oui c'est banal, mais si je compte autre chose, comme les bols de ramens, mon ventre va gargouiller automatiquement. Je ne suis pas un estomac sans fond, mais les ramens, qui sont mon plat préféré, provoquent toujours cet effet sur moi. Il faut dire que j'ai été prédisposé depuis la naissance à les aimer ! Oui, je ne m'appelle pas Naruto pour rien ! En plus j'ai déjà tenté toutes les autres techniques pour s'auto-endormir, comme regarder le plafond, s'imaginer un rêve cool à faire, boire un verre de lait chaud, rien ne marche. Bref… Pensons à autre chose… Il-faut-que-je-dorme-il-faut-que-je-dorme-il-faut-que-je-dorme… Il faut vraaaaaiment que je dooooooorme…..

ooooooooooooooo

« Enfin chez nous ! J'ai bien cru que jamais on arriverait à les convaincre de nous laisser quitter le foyer parental et être en colocation tous les deux !

- Hn…

- Tu sais ce que mes parents ont osé me dire avant de partir ?

- Non.

- Bah ils m'ont claqué comme ça cash qu'ils pensaient que la première fois que je quitterai la maison ce serait quand j'aurais la bague au doigt, contraint et forcé ! »

Je regarde Sasuke rire de la boutade de mes parents. Sur le moment j'avais moins ri qu'ils me considèrent comme un Tanguy… Mais évidement, ma mère se moquait de moi comme à chaque fois et m'avait ensuite avoué qu'elle se doutait que mon premier colocataire serait Sasuke. Il faut dire aussi que depuis le collège, la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré, on a fini par toujours tout faire collés l'un à l'autre. Si je dis fini c'est qu'au début ce n'était pas la grande entente entre nous. On s'est direct pris la tête. Sasuke était le mec ténébreux, solitaire et populaire par excellence. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, mais en moins solitaire qu'avant. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas le piffer en ce temps-là.

Il faut savoir aussi que mon amour de jeunesse, Sakura Haruno, une jolie fille aux cheveux roses et au caractère de chien, était raide dingue de lui, comme la presque intégralité des filles de la classe d'ailleurs. J'étais jaloux de lui et je lui ai direct cherché des noises, je m'en rappelle. C'est à partir du moment où on nous à collés en trinôme pour les travaux dirigés qu'on a fini par enterrer la hache de guerre tout doucement. Monsieur était premier du collège et comptait le rester, donc on a dû suivre avec pertes et fracas avec Sakura-chan, pour décrocher les meilleures notes de la classe aux devoirs en équipe.

C'est comme ça que de fil en aiguille qu'on est devenus meilleurs amis… Je l'aidais avec son fan club de tarées, elles le sont vraiment, et il m'aidait avec les devoirs. On se faisait des pyjamas parties entre mecs, des soirées jeux vidéos, des sorties à la salle d'arcade, tout ça… Bref on s'amusait comme des gosses de notre âge, et on a fini par plus pouvoir se passer l'un de l'autre pour faire ci ou ça. Et c'est toujours d'actualité…

« Moi, mon père m'a fait son speech habituel sur les responsabilités, le sérieux, l'honneur de la famille et derrière lui mon frère, qui était là pour l'occasion, s'est mis à l'imiter dans son dos. J'ai cru que j'allais exploser de rire avant la fin de son discours.

- Je l'imagine trop bien !

- Ouais. Bon allez tu bouges de la porte oui ou merde ? J'en ai marre de porter les bagages là !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'avance, gueule pas. »

J'entre donc dans le salon de notre petit appartement avec satisfaction tandis que Sasuke me suit. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir les pièces avec le sentiment que c'est à nous enfin. J'emporte le plus de sacs possible dans ma chambre en un seul voyage. Nous avons déjà décidé du partage des chambres à la seconde visite des lieux, ce qui nous facilite les choses en cet instant. Une fois que toutes nos affaires ont été déballées et rangées dans les espaces à disposition, je me dirige vers le frigo pour le mettre en marche. Pour le moment nous n'avons aucune nourriture, et il est assez urgent de faire les courses dès maintenant.

« Eh Sasuke on va faire les courses tout de suite histoire de pouvoir manger ce soir ?

- Tu ne penses donc qu'à manger, abruti ?

- Bâtard ! Je pense que ton estomac sera bien content tout à l'heure qu'on puisse le remplir quand sonnera l'heure du dîner !

- Hn… Ok j'te suis. »

Je retourne dans ma chambre pour y prendre mon portefeuille et le glisser dans l'une de mes poches de jeans. Mon meilleur ami m'attend devant la porte d'entrée, un air de profond ennui sur le visage. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas du tout attendre, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris tout mon temps pour chercher mon portefeuille. J'adore l'asticoter. On sort donc tout les deux, en direction du super marché le plus proche, en effet ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait les courses ensemble qu'on aime ça. Mais bon, il faut bien les faire histoire de se remplir le ventre comme je lui avais fait remarquer. Pendant que j'étais dans ma chambre, Sasuke avait établi une liste non exhaustive de ce qu'il faudrait acheter. Je la lui prends des mains pour voir ce qu'il y a noté.

« Hé ! Pourquoi je vois nulle part le mot ramens ?

- Parce que je ne l'y ai pas écrit, imbécile.

- Connard, je t'avais dit que j'en voulais ! D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'on va manger ce soir ! Ça va vite à préparer !

- Il serait temps que tu apprennes à manger équilibré quand on ne te surveille pas ! Tu ne peux pas manger que des ramens dès que tes parents ou moi ne sommes plus sur ton dos.

- Et pourquoi pas ? T'es pas ma mère non plus ?

- Heureusement, j'me serais pendu depuis le temps avec un fils pareil !

- Bâtard ! Fais-je lui administrant un bon coup de coude dans les côtes. »

Le petit grognement qu'il émet après mon coup agrandit mon sourire. Il l'a senti passer pour une fois. On continue nos achats dans les divers rayons, fruits et légumes, conserves, boucherie, laitages… Évidement je l'ai obligé à faire un crochet pour attraper mon lot conséquent de ramens instantanés pour la semaine. Encore une fois mon nutritionniste autoproclamé de fortune écarquille les yeux, mais cette fois le reproche est silencieux et étrangement celui-ci à plus d'impact sur moi.

Il faut dire que c'est désagréable d'être fixé constamment par un regard désapprobateur donnant l'impression que si on ne rectifie pas le tir aussitôt on va se faire foudroyer sur place… Je vous jure parfois ce type est un vrai psychopathe ! Je repose donc, malgré moi, trois ou quatre boîtes, ne démordant pas sur les six autres restantes que j'installe bien au chaud dans le cadi. Il soupire, comprenant sans doute que je n'en retirerai pas plus.

Satisfait, je le suis se diriger vers les caisses enregistreuses ou comme d'ordinaire dans ce genre de magasin, il y a de la queue. L'attente m'exaspère, j'ai envie de bouger, je ne supporte pas de rester en place, ça m'endort… Je commence donc à chantonner en désespoir de cause, tout en tapant la mesure avec mes doigts sur le chariot.

Je me prends un coup sur la tête et un regard exaspéré. Je crois que ma chanson n'a pas du lui plaire… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Elle est bien, _Les sucettes_(i),je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui reproche, et je la chante très bien !

Après un certain temps, qui m'a paru des heures, je l'ai dit que j'étais impatient, on est enfin arrivés à la caisse et on a payé. Nous avons tout pris dans nos bras et maintenant nous marchons en direction de l'appartement, qui est heureusement assez proche car nous sommes bien chargés.

Une fois arrivés je saisis mon nouveau trousseau de clés et ouvre pour la seconde fois notre porte. Je suis fier de pouvoir dire notre, car ça faisait longtemps que nous parlions de nous mettre en colocation ensemble. En plus Sasuke étant soigneux et méticuleux, c'est lui qui se charge des comptes, alors je suis certain que notre budget mensuel sera bien géré. Je commence donc à ranger les courses dans le frigo, à ma manière, tandis que le trésorier range le ticket de caisse dans une boîte en fer désignée pour garder les traces de nos frais, puis il vient m'aider.

« Hé pourquoi tu ranges tout ce que j'ai déjà rangé ?

- Parce que je n'appelle pas ça du rangement, mais du bourrage, crétin, et que si tu continues comme ça la moitié des courses ne tiendront pas dans le frigo !

- Crétin toi-même ! T'as qu'à tout ranger pour la peine.

- Tch' . » Me répond-il.

Je le laisse donc s'amuser avec le rangement alors que je vais m'affaler avec délice dans notre canapé en tissus beige. J'étire mes muscles par pur plaisir et m'exclame.

« Ça y est on est chez nous !

- Hn. »

Je crois bien qu'il sourit dans mon dos.

ooooooooooooooo

L'entretien ne s'est pas si mal déroulé que ça. Le stress m'a finalement maintenu éveillé alors que je pensais m'endormir debout en raison de ma si courte nuit. J'avais fini par réussi à m'endormir, même si je n'avais pu me reposer que quatre heures. Le médecin du service de pédiatrie qui m'a accueilli a été très gentil avec moi et j'ai vraiment été encore plus motivé à me faire accepter dans cet hôpital. En me rendant au rendez-vous j'ai pu apercevoir quelques enfants en train de jouer gentiment dans une salle commune, et j'ai envie d'égayer un peu leur vie parfois morose en plus de les soigner.

Après avoir quitté le docteur qui m'a reçu, je cherche le service de kinésithérapie, où Sasuke doit être en train d'officier. Il s'est fait admettre en tant que kinésithérapeute depuis quatre ans dans cet hôpital. Tous les deux nous nous sommes fait la promesse d'exercer dans le même lieu, et il s'est déjà fait sa place. J'ai très envie d'aller lui dire bonjour, et combien j'ai envie de travailler moi aussi ici, maintenant que j'ai rencontré l'un de mes futurs, je l'espère, collègues.

J'ai fini par le trouver en donnant des coups d'œil à de nombreuses portes. Il est actuellement en train de faire travailler les jambes d'un jeune patient, s'évertuant à lui refaire fonctionner les muscles correctement. Il lui a placé quelques électrodes au préalable afin de stimuler les muscles par des impulsions électriques. J'attends donc qu'il me repère et qu'il se libère quelques instants pour venir me parler.

Pendant ce temps, je repense à la surprise qui m'a saisi quand, un jour, il m'a annoncé qu'il serait kiné. Moi qui avais toujours pensé le retrouver comme neurologue, chirurgien de génie ou cardiologue. Je le voyais, lui le constant premier de la classe, dans une carrière de renom où son nom serait connu pour le nombre de gens qu'il aurait sauvé d'une mort certaine… Oui j'aime les histoires de grands héros solitaires mais géniaux qui font la paix sur le monde avec leur petites menottes remplies de supers pouvoirs, je sais…

Mais non, il m'avait dit qu'il serait kinésithérapeute parce qu'il fallait aussi des personnes qui aident les patients à se remettre de leurs blessures après avoir été soignés et que les soins ne faisaient parfois pas tout. Il trouvait qu'en kinésithérapie, on ne prenait pas de vie, mais on la rendait. Et ça m'a bluffé. Je n'avais jamais vu cette profession sous cet angle-là, et je l'ai aussitôt encouragé. Bien sûr il n'en avait pas eu besoin, sorti majeur de sa promo, il a vite été demandé par plusieurs hôpitaux qui avaient besoin de main d'œuvre autant que de personnel doué. Alors il avait fait son choix. Il avait décidé de tenter d'entrer dans le grand hôpital public de Konoha, alors j'avais suivi. J'ai tout fait pour y entrer aussi, et je crois qu'aujourd'hui c'est en bonne voie. J'ai eu moi aussi une bonne mansion à la remise de mon diplôme, pas aussi bonne que Sasuke, mais assez pour que j'espère être accepté dans ce lieu.

Mon brun de petit ami m'a enfin remarqué, je n'osais plus espérer. Il s'approche de moi avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il a laissé son patient effectuer un nouvel exercice assis sur une chaise. Il garde quand même un œil sur lui au cas où le jeune garçon ait besoin d'aide ou ne fasse un faux mouvement. Ça m'a toujours étonné la douceur et la patience qu'il peut montrer face à ses malades qu'ils soient enfants, adolescents, adultes ou personne âgée… Il est toujours d'humeur égale avec eux. Il semble vraiment apprécier ce qu'il fait et je suis encore plus convaincu qu'il a vraiment bien trouvé sa voie.

« Alors monsieur J-dors-pas-de-la-nuit-parce-que-je-suis-stressé-par-mon-entretien comment ça s'est passé ?

- Imbécile. Ça c'est bien passé figure-toi ! J'me suis pas endormi, j'ai impressionné le pédiatre il était content de mon parcours. Je lui ai prouvé par a+b que j'adorais les enfants et que je m'en occuperai très bien. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que j'étais dynamique et que j'avais de l'autorité !

- D'où t'as de l'autorité ? Même Konohamaru et sa petite bande te font tourner en bourrique !

- Bien sûr que j'ai… »

Et là je me coupe en pleine phrase parce que je me rends compte qu'il se moque de moi. Il sait que j'ai les qualités requises pour être pédiatre, c'est même lui qui me l'a dit une fois quand je ne voyais plus de bout de mes examens et que je commençais à craquer.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule bâtard ! » Dis-je en faisant la moue et croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Il rit doucement devant moi, me faisant craquer encore une fois.

Sasuke ne rit pas souvent. Il sourit. Narquoisement, avec arrogance… Quelques sourires en coin doux, mais il ne rit pas souvent. Et mon cœur s'agite toujours autant quand je le fais rire. Plus qu'avec personne d'autre, c'est avoir moi qu'il rit, et à chaque fois j'ai envie de rire avec lui ou au moins de sourire, ça me fait chaud au cœur de le voir rire. Alors ne ratant pas non plus cette occasion, je finis par sourire, incapable de continuer à faire semblant d'être vexé.

Il me gratifie soudain d'une caresse sur le bras très éphémère. Je comprends que c'est sa manière à lui de me féliciter affectueusement. Il n'y a jamais de d'effusions d'amour complètement guimauve avec lui, surtout pas au travail. Malgré tout il aime asseoir sa possessivité sur moi quand il estime que c'est nécessaire. Il ne faut pas croire, s'il fait tourner les têtes à son passage, j'ai moi aussi un grand succès auprès de nombre de gens, sans vouloir me vanter. D'après lui c'est parce que je suis une personne de type solaire autant par mon physique que mon caractère. Je suis blond, teint bronzé, yeux bleus, très jovial et c'est ce qui attirerait tant de monde, chez moi. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas pour ça que les gens se retournent au passage de Sasuke. Et, bien sûr, quiconque s'approche un peu trop de moi en fait les frais !

Je me rappelle qu'une fois, où on a été au cinéma, un type est passé derrière moi et en a profité pour tripoter un peu à l'occasion espérant se barrer aussi sec. Il l'a senti passer le gars !

On sortait de la séance et j'ai dit que je voulais terminer ma boisson pour la jeter et ne pas avoir à me la trimbaler au retour. On est donc restés dans la rue devant le cinéma pendant deux minutes le temps que je finisse. C'est là que le pervers a égaré une main un peu trop baladeuse à mon goût sur mon fessier. À croire que j'ai la tête du gars à se faire palper le cul quoi ! Bref… Avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'égarer, moi aussi, mon poing dans la gueule du con qui m'avait touché, je l'ai vu se faire chopper le poignet par Sasuke. Broyé, serait peut-être un terme un peu plus juste en fait… Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'émettre une parole, le pauvre mec s'est retrouvé la tête plaquée brutalement à un mur, le bras plié dans une clé des plus douloureuses par un Sasuke furieux. Je précise furieux, parce que sa colère est du genre calme mais violente… Je sais c'est contradictoire, mais quand on se fait presque briser le bras par un mec qui parle calmement, mais plus froidement que le cercle polaire, là on comprend.

« Tu reposes un seul de tes putains de doigts crasseux sur mon mec et je te prouve que t'es capable de bouffer tes propres couilles sans les dents, après t'avoir fourré le trou de tes deux mains, pour que plus jamais t'aies l'idée de les poser sur un cul qui ne t'appartient pas. »

Sa voix a claqué glacialement et je l'ai vu resserrer encore sensiblement les doigts sur son bras avant que le type, qui quelque part n'a pas eu de chance de l'avoir tenté sur moi, ne laisse échapper un couinement pathétique. Mon garde du corps, et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, l'a lâché et il s'est affalé par terre comme une loque en tenant son bras. Il m'a regardé l'air de rien, comme s'il ne venait pas de foutre la trouille à un mec, et on est reparti, lui passant son bras en travers de mes épaules et moi les mains dans les poches. C'est un putain de bâtard possessif(ii), et étrangement, ce n'est jamais lui que les pervers pensent à molester… Sa taille et sa carrure doivent peut-être y être pour quelque chose… Comme quoi parfois faire un mètre quatre vingt treize et quatre vingt bons kilos de muscles, gagnés au jiu-jitsu et à la natation plus tard, ça pouvait servir.

J'arrête finalement de repenser à cet incident et au gars qui a presque fait dans son slip à la menace qu'il lui avait été faite. Sasuke me regarde revenir au présent et attend que je parle, vérifiant que le môme s'en sort dans son exercice.

« Eh, Sasuke, devine de quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit ! D'ailleurs je suis sûr que ça va me porter chance ! »

Il me fixe avec l'air de dire « j'ai une tête à jouer aux devinettes ? », ce qui me fait sourire. Sachant qu'il ne dirait rien, j'enchaîne donc avec la réponse.

« J'ai rêvé du tout début de notre colocation. Quand on s'est installé dans l'appart' pour débuter la fac, et qu'on n'était même pas encore ensemble. 'Tain ça date quand même maintenant. On s'était promis de sortir diplômés tous les trois avec mention et décidés à être tous ensemble dans le même hosto.

- Hn. T'es même le dernier abruti. Il serait peut-être enfin temps que t'y arrives !

- Hé, elle est où Sakura-chan d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai pas vue au service maternité.

- Elle était de service de nuit aujourd'hui, alors elle doit être rentrée se coucher depuis le temps.

- Ok, bon ben je la saluerai plus tard. Je pense que je vais y aller et te laisser avec tes patients. On se retrouve ce soir.

- Hn. »

J'ai senti en le regardant qu'il voulait m'embrasser, mais dans le couloir comme dans sa salle de soins, nous n'étions pas seuls, alors on se contente d'un sourire. Je fais volteface avant de risquer de lui rouler une pelle dans les règles de l'art en public. Ai-je oublié de préciser combien je le trouve sexy dans sa blouse blanche qui contraste avec son ensemble noir en dessous ? Au moins c'est dit maintenant.

Je quitte prestement l'hôpital, profitant d'être seul ce midi pour me rendre à l'Ichiraku, mon restaurant préféré. C'est un « bar » à râmens que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. En effet, ils font les meilleurs râmens de toute la ville, et selon moi, de tout le Japon ! Je connais le propriétaire du restaurant et sa fille depuis tout petit. J'ai noué des liens d'amitié avec eux à force de venir toujours chez eux et de tant vanter leurs délicieux mets. On peut quasiment dire que je suis un privilégié maintenant. Ils me servent toujours en premier quand je suis là. Il y a toujours une petite place pour moi. Et bien sûr j'ai des réductions exclusives ! Il faut dire que mon portefeuille parfois ne supportait plus les cinq ou six bols de râmens que je pouvais m'avaler plus jeune. C'est Sasuke qui a mis le holà. Il m'a fait comprendre que je devais sérieusement commencer à manger sainement, parce que mon corps ne suivrait plus pendant très longtemps.

Avant j'étais en pleine croissance, j'avais besoin de force, et donc de plus de nourriture pour me remplir le gouffre sans fond qui me sert d'estomac dixit toujours Sasuke. Alors il a décidé de reprendre ma nutrition en main. Il m'a fait avaler légumes, poissons, viandes, fruits, soupes et tout ce qui était bon pour la santé. Au début j'ai vraiment fait la grimace. Ok mes parents faisaient pareil, mais il y avait plus de quantité, et il y avait du sucré ! J'aime le sucre ! J'ai besoin de sucre pour ma santé mentale ! Où ils étaient les gâteaux, le chocolat, les bonbons ? Au revoir sucreries, bonjour le riz et les divers sucres lents. Sasuke est diabolique parfois ! Lui au petit déjeuner il se fait un pur repas japonais, moi j'aime bien me le faire à l'orientale, avec croissant ou pain au chocolat et chocolat chaud ! Oui y avait ça chez moi, mes parents savaient tout trouver, je les adore. D'ailleurs je pense que j'irai leur raconter mon entretien en fin d'après midi, ma mère m'a dit de passer la voir.

J'aperçois seulement la devanture du restaurant, et ses rectangles de tissus blancs qui flottent au vent que déjà Teuchi m'a repéré. Il me fait de grand signe de main et Ayame me sourit de loin. Un large sourire fait aussi sa place sur mes lèvres. Chaque fois que je viens ici j'ai l'impression de me retrouver chez moi. L'ambiance est toujours aussi amicale et chaleureuse.

« Bonjour Naruto ! Comment vas-tu ? Alors ton entretien comment s'est-il passé ? Me lance le patron.

- Bonjour Teuchi, salut Aya ! Je vais bien et vous ? Le restau tourne toujours aussi bien à ce que je vois ! Écoute, je te dis ça dès que je me sois installé. Les discussions de loin ne sont pas vraiment les meilleures.

- Ramen au porc aujourd'hui Naruto ? » Demande alors Ayame.

« Ouais ! Commençons par ça ! Donc ! Pour mon entretien, franchement super bien. J'étais persuadé hier que je le foirerai, parce que j'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, ou si peu que je pensais dormir avant même d'y arriver. Mais en fait, j'étais tellement stressé que je suis resté parfaitement réveillé. D'ailleurs j'pense rattraper ma nuit en rentrant. Une bonne sieste ne fait jamais de mal. Et donc, le pédiatre que j'ai rencontré là-bas, il était super sympa ! Je lui ai fait mon speech que j'avais préparé à l'avance, et lui il m'a écouté attentivement, il a posé des questions tout ça… J'espère vraiment que je vais être accepté parce que sinon je crois que j'en serais dégout-

- Et un ramen de bœuf au miso ! Eh bien Naruto tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Ton débit de paroles est encore plus grand que d'habitude ! » S'exclame Teuchi.

« Ouais, j'ai repensé au bon vieux temps avec Sasuke ça m'a mis de bonne humeur ce matin. Et d'ailleurs je l'ai vu et j'ai pu lui dire bonjour dans son service, par contre Sakura-chan n'était pas là, donc je ne l'ai pas vue, mais j'irai la voir plus tard.

- Oh tiens c'est vrai ça ! Comment va ton petit ami ?

- Bah super bien ! Il était aussi de bonne humeur ce matin ! Il s'est d'ailleurs bien moqué de moi quand je suis passé le voir.

- Voilà tes ramens Naruto ! » Me fait Ayame toujours son grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci Aya, t'es un amour ! Allez… Je commence à manger ! »

Le petit rire d'Ayame accompagne alors ma réplique quotidienne de début de repas. C'est une fille mignonne Ayame, c'est la fille de Teuchi et elle a hérité du grand cœur de son père. On est amis, mais amis de loin on va dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de les voir en dehors de l'Ichiraku. Il faut voir aussi qu'il est très réputé pour sa qualité et son service rapide. Alors je viens les voir, et on discute toujours beaucoup quand je ne mange pas. C'est aussi comme ça qu'ils ont su pour mon entretien d'aujourd'hui, je leur avais dit presque le jour même que j'avais enfin décroché un rendez-vous. Et ils m'avaient félicité à leur manière, en m'offrant le repas. Je les adore eux aussi.

Après trois bols de ramens consécutifs, je me suis restreint depuis que Sasuke me surveille, une discussion animée avec mes amis, je suis parti, non sans de chaleureux au revoir et la promesse de revenir bientôt pour leur annoncer si je suis pris ou non. Je retourne à l'appartement pour m'y reposer comme je l'avais dit à Teuchi. Maintenant que j'ai le ventre bien rempli et que le stress a été dissipé, je sens la fatigue m'envahir lentement. Je presse donc un peu le pas pour rentrer chez nous. Arrivé avec un grand soulagement à la maison, je prends juste le temps d'ôter chaussures et manteau et m'étale de tout mon long dans le canapé. Je crois que j'ai encore mis moins de temps que d'habitude à m'endormir.

J'entends le bruit d'une clé rentrant dans la porte. Ce bruit vient de me réveiller. J'ouvre les yeux doucement tandis que la clé tourne dans la serrure. Tout est noir autour de moi. J'ai du mal à me rappeler ce que je fais dans le canapé, et pourquoi je me suis endormi là. Soudain la lumière se fait, et elle s'allume aussi dans l'appartement accessoirement. J'ai fait une sieste si longue que Sasuke est en train de rentrer du travail. J'ai complètement oublié ma mère trop pris dans mon sommeil. Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure pour lui dire que je passerai demain, tant pis, de toute façon je ne suis pas à un jour près, elle n'en fera pas un fromage ! En parlant de fromage, mon ventre gargouille soudainement et je me rends compte que j'ai faim.

Je vois mon beau kiné qui se déshabille devant moi et qui me regarde avec l'air de celui qui sait. Il sait ce que je fais là, et pourquoi j'étais dans le noir. J'ai bien envie de lui faire manger son sourire narquois tout de suite, là. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire.

Je me redresse, et me lève du sofa, tout en desserrant ma cravate. Je m'avance vers lui d'un pas conquérant, oui je vais reconquérir des terres déjà acquises, mais on n'est jamais sûrs de rien ici ! Il faut toujours surveiller que son territoire n'est pas en danger d'invasion ennemie ! Oui, je joue trop aux jeux vidéo, mais on ne se refait pas.

Une fois devant lui, je lui agrippe le col, et plaque voracement mes lèvres sur les siennes, glissant sournoisement ma langue dans sa bouche en profitant de sa courte surprise. Oui, je ne l'agresse pas toujours comme ça dès l'arrivée, et à mon air endormi quand il m'a vu sur le canapé, il ne s'y attendait pas… Malgré tout, son étonnement est de courte durée, puisqu'il se met lui aussi à participer à mon baiser un peu brutal, me dévorant les lèvres avec avidité. Je trouve jouissif de constater l'effet que je peux toujours lui faire, parfois. Je sens alors sa main glisser sur ma nuque, au raz des cheveux, et surtout l'autre qui s'est posée dans le creux de mes reins et qui m'a rapproché violemment de lui. C'est un baiser brutal, mais j'aime ça tant qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Il me colle au mur de l'entrée d'un mouvement de hanches et commence à passer ses doigts frais sous ma chemise, qui était sortie de mon pantalon durant mon sommeil, prolongeant un peu le jeu en me faisant frissonner. Mordillant ma lèvre inférieur une dernière fois, il finit par les lâcher pour grignoter ma mâchoire, remontant vers l'oreille qu'une langue chaude vient ensuite taquiner. De cette hauteur, il me susurre.

«Direct, cash comme ça ! Je n'ai même pas le temps de me changer que tu me sautes dessus… » Ponctue-t-il en chaloupant une fois des hanches contre les miennes.

D'un coup j'commence à avoir plus chaud, bizarrement… Je n'avais pas prévu d'en arriver là pourtant à la base, et j'ai faim quoi !

« Serais-tu en manque ? Pourtant hier quand tu me suppliais d'aller plus vite, plus profond, plus fort. » Continue-t-il avec un coup de rein pour chaque supplique que j'avais exprimée le jour précédent. « Et que tu as fini par t'assoupir de contentement, ça n'en donnait pas l'impression. »

Ses mains descendent alors au niveau de mon pantalon à pinces, virent vite fait la ceinture et le déboutonne. Je crois que mon estomac n'a plus autant envie de démontrer sa présence que tout à l'heure.

« Enfin si ce n'est que ça, je veux bien remédier à ton problème. » Fait-il, introduisant une première main dans mon sous-vêtement, l'autre posée sur ma fesse droite.

Sasuke commence à masturber mon membre qui était déjà à moitié réveillé. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas indifférent à un canon brun qui se frotte contre moi avec ce qui faut où il faut ! Je suis humain quand même. Il se baisse, et se met à genoux devant moi, baissant mes vêtements jusqu'aux mollets en caressant allègrement mes cuisses. Rien que de le voir comme ça face à mon sexe ça fait monter la chaleur d'un coup et des rougeurs commencent à apparaître sur mes joues. Il m'observe d'un regard presque… Lubrique. Et finalement son foutu sourire narquois est revenu, c'était ça mon objectif au départ, lui faire passer ! Il passe doucement le bout de son nez contre mon pénis, et ses longues mèches de jais viennent me chatouiller. Je gigote sous l'effleurement de ses cheveux tout doux.

Je n'attends qu'une chose, qu'il me prenne dans sa bouche. L'enfoiré le sait ça se voit, il adore plus que tout me faire languir et jouer avec mes nerfs dans ces moment-là. Je le vois qui s'approche. J'ai cru deux millièmes de seconde qu'il allait le faire, mais ne rêvons pas, il passe dessous et vient lécher mes bourses, reprenant son mouvement de pompe sur moi. Il part ensuite laisser sa marque dans le creux de ma cuisse qu'il a ouvert avec sa main libre. Je décide alors de prendre le contrôle de la situation en attrapant sa crinière et le faisant remonter devant mon entrejambe. C'est de ça qu'il est sensé s'occuper. Je sens son souffle tout près qui me titille et je trépigne presque d'anticipation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es pressé renardeau ?

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe bâtard !

- Quoi donc, dis-moi ? » Dit-il tellement près que j'ai presque l'impression qu'il me touche, mais non, il est à un cheveu.

« Suce-moi, bordel, suce-moi ! »

Un léger ricanement se fait entendre, manifestement, râler et japper comme un animal lui plait toujours. « Renardeau » j't'en foutrais moi des renardeaux enf… Et là le plaisir déferle d'un coup que je n'arrive même plus à penser correctement. D'un premier coup de langue langoureux, il parcourt ma verge de haut en bas. Revenu au sommet, il vient téter mon gland, ça me donne des frissons tout le long de l'épine dorsale et je resserre un peu mes doigts sur ses mèches couleur nuit. Je lâche bien malgré moi un gémissement d'appréciation appuyé qui le fait sourire puis il m'engloutit complètement. Il alterne alors entre lenteur de torture et accélérations déstabilisantes dans un rythme désordonné terriblement efficace tout en me bloquant contre le mur de son bras pour m'empêcher de bouger.

Alors que j'exprime mon plaisir à voix haute les yeux étroitement clos, il me relâche avant de recommencer à me masturber un peu, étalant sur ses doigts le mélange de salive et de liquide séminal. J'ouvre les yeux, ennuyé qu'il se soit arrêté en si bon chemin, et je vois qui me fixe avec un sourire carnassier. Un jour ce mec va finir par vraiment me bouffer. Malgré tout, cela me donne un coup de chaud et de sang qui me rapproche encore un peu plus de la jouissance. Il m'avale alors sans sommation son regard rivé dans le mien, j'ai le droit à une gorge profonde dans les règles de l'art, ce qui est assez rare. Je me sens cogner au fond de sa gorge à chaque mouvement. Aussitôt j'ai envie d'imposer mon rythme, mais je suis toujours collé au mur par son bras. D'un coup je le sens frôler l'intérieur de mes fesses et c'est l'illumination. J'ai compris pourquoi il avait laissé mon sexe un moment. De nouvelles décharges électriques me parcourent s'ajoutant aux anciennes et je commence à être en sueur. Un premier doigt se glisse dans mon intimité, tâtonnant. La position n'est pas géniale à cause du pantalon restreignant mes mouvements mais elle ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier énormément. Ses dents reviennent sur mon gland avant que sa langue ne câline mon frein. Je penche la tête en arrière et ferme fortement les yeux sous le plaisir qui m'habite. Il sait que je suis hyper sensible à cet endroit et je ne m'en cache pas.

Un deuxième doigt s'invite à la fête et m'étudie de l'intérieur tandis que sa bouche me ravale entièrement. Les vagues de chaleur sont si intenses que mes jambes tremblent, je m'agrippe fermement à sa douce chevelure. Il émet un petit grognement de douleur dont les vibrations délicieuses se répandent dans mon pénis. Ses doigts heurtent à ce moment-là ma prostate et je me cambre fortement d'un coup et lâche une plainte de plaisir non retenue. Je suis au point de rupture, et il en est conscient… Parce que ce connard s'arrête-là et me laisse en plan froc baissé comme un con ! Je ne l'attendais pas celle-là... Je passe alors du blanc au rouge écrevisse.

« Uchiha Sasuke ! Enfoiré, reviens immédiatement ici finir ce que tu as commencé ! »

Je vocifère, ma voix porte, mais seul le bruit du verrou de la salle de bain me répond me faisant fulminer. Ça va se payer ça, et se payer très cher, foi d'Uzumaki ! Enfin je me console un peu en me disant que la bosse dans son pantalon était de taille suffisante pour qu'il soit forcé de se taper une douche froide dans quelques instants. Mais soudainement j'entends à nouveau le verrou de la porte et une voix qui l'accompagne pour mon plus grand plaisir :

« Si tu veux la suite du petit extrait de mes capacités que je viens de te donner, tu peux me rejoindre sous la douche. »

J'abandonne mon pantalon et mon caleçon au sol. J'ai changé d'avis finalement, je vais lui faire payer… Sous une douche chaude, chaude bouillante même !

ooooooooooooooo

Je me réveille en sursaut, un peu désorienté comme à chaque fois que ça m'arrive, et regarde autour de moi. Je finis par me rallonger et laisser le sommeil me ré-envahir.

ooooooooooooooo

Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi, et je n'ai toujours trouvé pas quel cadeau je vais pouvoir offrir à Sasuke pour l'obtention de son diplôme avec mention très bien. Avec Sakura-chan on lui a préparé une fête surprise pour ce soir. J'ai dû beaucoup frauder pour éviter qu'il ne remarque que j'ai comploté avec mon amie aux cheveux roses pour organiser tout ça. On a déjà tout acheté depuis hier, et décoré le garage que la famille Haruno nous a prêtés. Les parents de Sakura-chan sont très gentils tant qu'on ne casse pas tout et qu'ils ne se font pas réprimander pour tapage nocturne. C'est arrivé une fois, on l'a senti passer…

Et donc, me voilà dans ma chambre, Sasuke est dans la cuisine en train de préparer le déjeuner, et je suis toujours dans l'impasse. Je crois que j'ai une habilité spéciale pour la procrastination. En effet, on sait depuis trois jours qu'il a son diplôme d'État de Masseur-Kinésithérapeute et je me suis concentré sur l'organisation de la fête surprise, me disant que je trouverai son cadeau à la fin. Mais voilà, on est vendredi midi, la soirée est ce soir et je n'ai toujours aucune idée. Je crois que je lui demanderai ce qu'il veut ça ira plus vite en fait, enfin on verra bien à ce moment-là. Tout de suite, l'heure est au déjeuner, et j'ai les crocs !

« Sasuke, t'as bientôt fini de faire à manger ?

- Gouffre sans fond, oui j'ai bientôt fini. T'as qu'à venir mettre la table ça ira plus vite.

- 'Kaii. »

Je lui crie depuis ma chambre. Il ne faut pas le contrarier quand il fait la cuisine. Non seulement il est dangereux avec des couteaux dans les mains, il vise un peu trop bien à mon goût, mais en plus il serait capable de me priver de repas, c'est pourquoi je ne réplique pas. Je sors de ma chambre et le rejoins dans la cuisine. Il est de dos, torse nu en jeans noir, ce qui fait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, un petit tablier blanc ceignant ses hanches. Je m'attarde un peu sur sa silhouette dont même les muscles du dos sont développés finement. Comment il fait pour être musclé de partout ? Moi-même je pratique le kendo pour garder la forme, et je n'ai pas **tous** les muscles saillants comme lui.

Il fait toujours la cuisine torse nu, car selon lui, ça lui évite de se tâcher et surtout ça lui permet de ne pas avoir trop chaud au dessus des fourneaux. Je fixe son jeans y trouvant un soudain intérêt que je ne m'explique pas. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi en fait, il se dandine légèrement sur une musique connue de lui seul. Son pantalon noir glisse en rythme sur ses hanches mettant une évidence en avant. Avec surprise je constate que sous son jeans taille basse, il ne porte aucun sous-vêtement. Je dois surement avoir bloqué sur ses reins pendant bien cinq minutes car il se retourne comme s'il avait senti mon regard avant de râler.

« Bon, t'arrête de mâter, oui ? T'étais sensé mettre la table-là, pas regarder mon cul.

- Je regardais pas ton cul, enfoiré, je regardais la grosse tâche que t'as dessus !

- Hn. » Fait-il, apparemment pas convaincu, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

Aussitôt une certaine rougeur s'installe sur mes joues et j'ignore sa tête qui me suit. Je me dirige vers le placard d'où je sors baguettes et tasses à thé. Je les dispose sur la table en attendant qu'on commence à manger. Mon colocataire prend deux grands bols et les remplit de riz qu'il recouvre de la garniture qui fait l'oyakodon(iii). Rien qu'à l'odeur je sais que ça va être comme toujours délicieux. Mon meilleur ami est une vraie petite fée du logis quand il s'y met. Cela dit, sans vouloir me vanter je ne cuisine pas trop mal moi non plus, et ma spécialité c'est bien évidemment les ramens ! J'ai très vite demandé à ma mère de m'apprendre à les préparer, mais ils ne valent, forcément, pas ceux de Teuchi, alors je suis toujours aussi admiratif et fidèle à mon petit restaurant préféré. Sasuke sert enfin nos bols et j'attends qu'il se soit assis avant de lancer un « bon appétit » enjoué et entamer le repas.

J'ai prétexté une envie de faire les magasins de jeux pour forcer le futur kiné à sortir. Il a rechigné un peu parce qu'il avait envie de se faire un ciné, mais il a fini par accepter. Là nous sommes en train de regarder une énième vitrine de vêtements en attendant que Sakura-chan nous rejoigne. J'ai prévenu Sasuke qu'elle viendrait pour qu'on se fasse une sortie à trois comme au bon vieux temps. Avec nos études dans les différentes spécialisations que nous avions choisi, nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux sorties. Bien sûr on en a fait quand même, mais pas autant que nous pouvions nous le permettre au lycée. Alors pour marquer le coup, nous sortons tous les trois. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai dit à notre diplômé, notre motivation est quand même un peu plus poussée que cela. En fait, elle vient avec nous pour que ça paraisse plus naturel de finir l'après-midi chez elle.

« Naruto, Sasuke! Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ? »

Je la vois alors arriver en trottant, faisant de grands signes de main dans notre direction pour attirer notre attention. Je la gratifie d'un grand sourire et la rassure.

« Sakuraaaa ! Mais non tu ne nous fais jamais attendre, voyons ! Dis-moi tu as eu du mal à te libérer ?

- 'Lut Sakura. » Fait Sasuke.

« Ouais mes parents voulaient que je les aide à ranger le kotatsu. M'enfin maintenant je suis là, alors on se fait un peu de shopping ? »

J'entends alors mon meilleur ami grogner. Il n'aime pas faire du shopping, et je comprends pourquoi. Dès qu'on laisse un peu de trop de libertés shopping à Sakura, on en a pour des heures d'attente. C'est une grande maniaque du lèche-vitrine, et quand elle est avec Ino, elles sont pires que deux folles. Souvent quand elles sont ensemble, il vaut mieux s'enfuir le plus loin possible au risque de ne servir que de baudet à leur hystérie des achats. Elle se met d'un coup à rigoler, nous laissant perplexes.

« Je blague, je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous n'aimez pas faire les boutiques avec moi ou Ino. On va se boire un coup plutôt ? Y a un bar sympa pas loin.

- Yes ! Ça ça m'parle !

- Hn. »

Nous nous dirigeons donc tous les trois vers le dit-bar que nous a indiqué notre amie où nous finissons l'après-midi à discuter. Au moment où nous allions partir, Sakura glisse le plus naturellement du monde.

« Ça vous dit de finir chez moi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une soirée tout les trois à la maison.

- Ouais, c'est clair ! Pis ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu tes parents, j'pourrais en profiter pour leur dire bonjour ! On fait ça Sasuke ? » Mens-je.

Sasuke reste silencieux quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Je pense qu'il suspecte la supercherie, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'accepter. J'espère franchement qu'on va le surprendre au moins un petit peu, qu'on n'ait pas fait ça pour rien ! On part donc en direction de la maison de notre amie commune tranquillement.

Une fois arrivé, on passe saluer ses parents qui font semblant de ne pas m'avoir vu depuis longtemps, me demandant des nouvelles de mes parents, ce que je fais où j'en suis dans mes études, tout ça quoi. Ils passent ensuite au tour de Sasuke pendant que je vais discrètement demander à Sakura si la surprise est bien en place. Ce qu'elle me confirme d'un rapide signe de tête. Je propose qu'on aille dans le garage, chercher les vieux coussins qui nous servent toujours de sièges quand on vient ici. On s'y rend donc tous les trois. Quand j'ouvre la porte retentit alors un gros « surpriiiise ! » émis par tous les amis que nous avions réussi à faire venir en compagnie de Sakura.

Mon brun de meilleur ami semble franchement étonné pendant quelques secondes, et je suis content de l'effet que ça a produit sur lui. Il entre dans la pièce pour saluer tout le monde qui s'est réuni pour lui. Les félicitations fusent dans tous les sens pendant que je fais moi-même mon tour de salutations. Une fois achevé, j'observe un peu la pièce, satisfait du résultat.

Nous avions accroché une grande banderole marquée d'un « Félicitation pour ton diplôme Sasuke » sur le mur en face de la porte. Un grand canapé noir, quelques poufs beiges et les chaises sont disposés en dessous, devant une longue table basse en bois. Contre le mur de droite une longue table drapée d'une nappe blanche est recouverte de petits cadeaux que les invités lui ont offerts. À côté, une seconde table est remplie de boissons diverses et variées, avec ou sans alcool, bien que la majorité en possède. Devant le mur de droite Choji à installé sa platine sur une autre table encadrée par deux grosses enceintes. C'est lui qui s'est proposé pour faire le DJ. Le reste de la salle sert de piste de danse pour qui le veut.

Choji a finalement réussi à nous mettre une sacrée ambiance en choisissant des morceaux clés qui ont réussi à faire lever même les plus réticents. Même Sasuke nous a fait une démonstration de ses talents de danseurs quand Kiba l'a défié dans un mini battle de danse. À cause de l'alcool c'est lui qui a perdu, parce qu'il s'est vautré magistralement devant Hinata, sa copine. Moi j'évite de trop m'enivrer, je sais que je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Malgré tout je sais boire avec modération, donc je me sens juste un peu euphorique sur les bords. Je vois Sakura qui est en train de faire un concours de nombre de verres cul-sec avalés avec Ino. C'est bien une activité à laquelle je ne peux pas participer, mais je me console en me disant que je n'aurais pas la gueule de bois demain matin ! Contrairement à certaines, je me souviendrai intégralement de la soirée.

En ce moment les battles de danse se poursuivent, et c'est au tour de Shikamaru et Shino de s'affronter. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Shino se déhancher autant. En même temps Choji à choisit une musique orientale propice à la danse du ventre pour leur défi. C'est assez comique en fait, parce que Shika ne semble pas vouloir tourner des hanches comme on l'attendrait, mais il nous fait un balancement avant-arrière les bras levés et les joues rougies, comme s'il était en plein acte. Je ne pensais pas assister à un tel show de sa part un jour, c'est surprenant. Comme je l'ai dit avant, l'alcool aide, mais pas forcément toujours en bien. Les jurys, en les personnes de Temari, Kankuro et Gaara semblent mitigés et avoir du mal à désigner le vainqueur. Personnellement, je penche pour Shino et son déhanché langoureux qu'on ne reverra pas de si tôt.

Tout le monde est très pris par la fête, et j'estime que le moment est bien choisi pour alpaguer Sasuke et lui demander ce qu'il veut comme cadeau. Je le choppe donc en passant, et sort discrètement dans le couloir où l'on sera plus à même de s'entendre parler. Dès que j'ai fermé la porte, la musique se fait déjà plus feutrée et l'air moins chaud. J'observe un peu mon ami avant de parler. Il a le visage un peu coloré, probablement à cause des trois danses qu'il a enchaînées sans ce faire battre et peut-être aussi à cause de l'alcool qu'il a bu tout comme moi. Il me fixe d'un air interrogateur, un sourire malgré tout bien en place.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, crétin.

- Enfoiré. En fait je voulais savoir ce qui te plairait comme cadeau pour l'obtention de ton diplôme ? J'y ai réfléchit pas mal depuis trois jours, mais j'ai pas réussi à trouver avant la fête, donc j'veux bien t'offrir tout ce qui te ferait plaisir tant que c'est dans mes moyens. »

Il se rapproche alors sensiblement de moi et je vois une lueur que je ne connaissais pas encore s'allumer dans ses yeux d'obsidienne. Je me mets alors à reculer, un peu mal à l'aise de cette si soudaine proximité, jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur. Son sourire s'agrandit et devient limite… Carnassier. Il va me bouffer, c'est pas possible ! Il est largement trop près pour moi, car je ne veux pas que tout dérape par ma faute. En fait, je me suis rendu compte depuis un certain temps que j'éprouve une forte attirance ainsi que des sentiments surpassant l'amitié pour lui, mais je n'ai pas encore osé lui avouer. Je n'ai pas envie de tout briser maintenant et risquer de le perdre.

« Vraiment tout, si c'est dans tes cordes ?

- Euuuuh… Ouais, j'ai dis dans mes moyens, mais mes cordes aussi ça va. »

J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère en faisait un peu d'humour, mais c'est pire. Il pose ses mains des deux côtés de mon visage et lâche.

« D'accord, alors je prends mon cadeau tout de suite avant que tu ne changes d'avis. »

Sur quoi qu'il se penche sur moi vivement et dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes tout en se collant contre mon corps. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celui-là, ou presque, mais j'en suis heureux. Je sens qu'il me mordille la lèvre supérieure en attente d'une réponse de ma part qui se fait aussitôt. Je passe mes bras dans son cou et caresse sa lèvre de ma langue. Sans plus me faire patienter il ouvre la bouche et me laisse passer, mais bien vite je le sens tenter d'imposer son rythme au baiser. Il se frotte un peu à moi me faisant gémir doucement. Ça devient vite plus fort, plus passionné, presque brutal, mais on ne s'en fait pas. Il finit par me relâcher un peu et me regarde.

Je crois qu'il allait reprendre les hostilités, et si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été moi, quand la porte du garage s'ouvre sur Neji qui nous bloque directement. Ni lui ni moi n'osons nous séparer à cause des érections qui ont commencé à apparaître dans nos pantalons respectifs. Malheureusement rester ainsi collés ne nous aide pas plus à les calmer. Il finit alors par ricaner avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Être tout contre Sasuke de cette manière a fait augmenter sacrément ma température corporelle, et je me mets à m'agiter, augmentant les frictions entre nous sans le vouloir. J'avoue ne pas avoir fortement envie de me refaire prendre dans une position pareille, mais surtout de me faire ré-interrompre. Cependant mon presque ex-meilleur ami semble ne pas avoir encore envie de bouger et se penche à mon oreille ?

« Ce que je veux comme cadeau, c'est toi. »

Le rouge aux joues, je reste un peu silencieux avant de finir par lui répondre.

« Ok, mais pas ici. »

Ça le fait rire, et il finit par se décoller. Je prends un peu de temps pour me calmer sous son regard narquois, puis l'encourage d'un signe de tête à retourner avec moi à la fête. On vient d'échanger notre premier baiser ensemble, et j'espère que c'est loin d'être le dernier. C'est que ça fait un moment que je l'aime **mon** futur kiné.

ooooooooooooooo

Je vois Sakura en face de moi, elle me fait un sourire un peu triste. Je pense que c'est parce que je suis tout seul dans mon coin. Afin d'y remédier, elle vient se poser à côté de moi et passe un bras réconfortant sur mes épaules. Tout le monde s'amuse, c'est la fête aujourd'hui, mais moi j'ai un peu de mal. Je finis par répondre au sourire de mon amie, il faut bien que je me force un peu, sinon elle risque de s'inquiéter plus encore en restant avec moi. Kiba aussi vient à ma rencontre. Ils sont gentils, ils n'aiment pas me voir seul comme ça, alors ils viennent me voir.

Je me lève finalement et vais danser un peu avec eux, c'est la fête aujourd'hui, il faut que je participe un peu avant de me rasseoir.

ooooooooooooooo

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous nous serions mis en couple de cette manière. Moi qui pensais qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à moi, je crois bien que je me suis complètement trompé. Enfin j'en suis assez certain maintenant je dirais. Actuellement nous sommes en chemin pour retourner à l'appartement. Nous sommes silencieux, ou plus exactement, je ne parle pas. Sasuke ne fait pas souvent la conversation, pour ne pas dire presque jamais. C'est toujours moi qui commence la discussion, sinon il n'y en a pas. Il aime le calme et le silence, mais mon bavardage ne le gêne pas non plus. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que moi, j'aime parler ! Mais là, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur si je puis dire. En fait je songe plutôt à ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de soirée. Notre baiser, et sa demande de cadeau. Je me demande s'il a pensé à la même chose que moi ou s'il me demandait seulement à sortir avec lui. Il faut savoir qu'il n'est pas du genre à faire des grandes démonstrations d'affection, ni des grandes déclarations d'amour si romantiques soient-elles. Alors je me questionne intérieurement.

Il n'est pas encore très tard, seulement vingt trois heures trente mais nous avons déjà quitté la fête parce que j'avais oublié qu'il avait une réunion de famille très tôt et qu'il devait déjà partir ce soir. Malgré tout il est resté le plus longtemps possible pour profiter au mieux de sa surprise, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Maintenant il ne lui reste donc plus qu'à rassembler ses affaires avant de partir pour la maison de ses parents. Bien évidement, je n'avais pas envie de le laisser rentrer seul, bien qu'aucun de nous ne soit ivre. Nous ne sommes pas d'immenses buveurs et nous connaissons nos limites, du moins je connais les miennes ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les parents de Sakura ont accepté de nous laisser rentrer à pieds jusqu'à chez nous. Heureusement, ce n'est pas trop loin et nous en avons pour une demi-heure tout au plus.

Une fois arrivés, je constate que l'atmosphère n'est plus la même. Sasuke s'est très vite déchaussé et déshabillé, et me fixe maintenant. Je sens qu'on va reprendre les hostilités de tout à l'heure. Et j'ai raison. Aussitôt mes chaussures et ma veste retirés, qu'il m'attrape le bras et m'attire tout contre lui. Sans transition il kidnappe mes lèvres pour un nouvel affrontement passionné. Ses mains glissent sur mes reins pour terminer leur course sur mes fesses alors qu'il me rapproche d'avantage de lui. Je peux dire que ce qu'on fait l'excite car le bombement de son pantalon qui se frotte au mienne je ne l'ai pas inventé. J'ai chaud, et je sens la chaleur qui émane maintenant de son corps. Indéniablement je comprends qu'on va surement passer _le_ pas. J'ai envie de lui et c'est apparemment franchement réciproque vu la façon dont il me colle à lui et donne quelques coup de reins entre nos baisers enflammés.

Je me laisse emporter par la situation et les gestes provocateurs de mon brun. Je descends mes bras de son cou pour passer mes mains sous son pull. Tout en tâchant de rester contre lui, je me détache de ses lèvres et commence à passer doucement mes mains sur la peau de son ventre qui se contracte à mon contact. Soudainement tout cesse.

Sasuke ne bouge plus et semble de rendre compte de quelque chose qui m'est inconnu. Je me sens mal à l'aise, car j'ai l'impression d'avoir commis une maladresse quelconque. Avant que je n'aie le temps d'exprimer la moindre interrogation, il m'attrape la main et m'entraine vers sa chambre. Il ne devait pas vraiment avoir envie qu'on le fasse dans l'entrée, et je l'en remercie.

Je ne sais pas s'il est vierge, mais personnellement, ce sera ma première expérience sexuelle homme et femme comprises. Je n'ai jamais encore eu véritablement cette envie de me lancer bien que j'ai déjà eu des rêves plus ou moins érotiques. Je ne voulais simplement pas le faire avec la mauvaise personne, et maintenant j'ai le sentiment que ce sera lui le bon. En tout cas ce sera mon premier.

Avec une délicatesse plus ou moins relative, il me pousse sur son lit ou je m'affale mollement plus que je ne m'y étends. Je le vois alors qui s'approche d'une démarche que je qualifierai de féline avant de grimper au dessus de moi à quatre pattes. Il passe alors sa langue sur ses lèvres en me regardant. Je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais un jour je suis sûr qu'il va me bouffer ! Il s'assoit ensuite sur mon bas ventre qui réagit aussitôt en se durcissant un peu plus.

« Alors, toujours prêt à t'offrir en cadeau ? » Me demande-t-il avant de poursuivre cherchant une confirmation.

« Bien sûr, enfoiré qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Réponds-je avec un grand sourire l'air sur de moi.

Évidement, en vérité je ne suis pas aussi assuré. Je ne suis pas certain d'être à la hauteur, mais je fais confiance à Sasuke. Il me guidera j'en suis persuadé. Et puis s'il est aussi paumé que moi, on aura qu'à improviser tous les deux. Mais dans tous les cas, je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas patiner dans la semoule tout seul.

Une fois sa réponse obtenue, il passe ses doigts sous mon pull, et le soulève lentement. Il effleure ma peau avec lenteur, ce qui me fait frissonner fortement. Je sens la chaire de poule s'étendre de la pointe de mes orteils au bout de mon crâne. Malgré tout je sens que la température monte. Ses mouvements pour remonter mon pull le font se frotter inconsciemment à mon érection. Il se baisse et rapproche son visage de mon torse. Ses lèvres s'y déposent doucement et s'en envolent aussi rapidement. Je ferme les yeux devant la sensation de douce chaleur que ses baisers provoquent en moi. Je sais bien que ce n'est que le début, mais j'apprécie quand même énormément ce traitement. Pour le moment je me laisse faire, je m'offre, mais plus tard je ne resterai pas sans réagir.

À travers nos vêtements j'arrive à ressentir le plaisir que prends Sasuke à découvrir ma peau. Déjà parce que son entrejambe est bien enflée, la mienne aussi soit dit en passant, ensuite parce que ses mouvements commencent à être moins restreints. Il se contrôle moins bien.

Je profite du fait qu'il veuille ôter mon pull pour me redresser, et me mettre en position assise, lui posé sur mes jambes tendues. J'engage à mon tour un baiser brûlant tandis que j'entreprends de mettre moi aussi son torse à nu, comme dans la cuisine ce midi. J'éjecte donc vivement son haut avant de redécouvrir son torse que j'ai enfin le droit de détailler avec tout l'envie que je puisse y mettre. Il est presque imberbe, presque, parce une fine ligne de poils noirs glissent de son nombril vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Il a la peau si pâle qu'elle donne l'impression d'être de soie, ou du moins, très douce au toucher. Je peux d'ailleurs constater qu'elle l'est quand je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, effleurant doucement son dos du bout des doigts. Ses deux tétons d'un rose clair donnent juste envie de mordre dedans.

J'allais le faire, quand soudainement une question fugace me prend. Est-il toujours nu sous son jeans noir ? Je dirige mes doigts dans son dos vers la frontière de son pantalon. Avide de connaitre la réponse à ma question précédente, je passe la limite et m'aventure en terrain inconnu. Mes aventuriers de l'extrême rencontrent alors pour leur plus grand bonheur la douceur velouté de la peau de mon compagnon. Je souris avant d'agripper ses fesses et plonger ma bouche dans son cou. Je le sens frémir et incliner la tête pour me laisser plus d'espace à explorer. Je m'en donne évidement à cœur joie. Baisers, coups de langue, mordillements s'alternent sur toute la surface à portée de lèvres, à quoi répondent quelques grognements rauques délicieux qui m'encouragent d'avantage.

Au bout d'un moment, ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et il me rallonge sur les couvertures. Il s'attaque alors à mes tétons à grand renfort de langue et de dents, j'imagine qu'ils lui ont fait le même effet qu'à moi. Les légères morsures et succions qu'il y applique m'échauffent encore un peu plus les sens. N'ayant jamais tenté trop d'expériences sur mon propre corps, hormis sur la partie basse de mon anatomie comme beaucoup d'hommes, je ne savais pas que c'était aussi sensible et les vagues de chaleur et de plaisir que ça provoque me font gémir sourdement.

Après s'être lassé de la partie supérieur de mon torse, Sasuke descend vers mes abdominaux via des petites morsures et léchouilles. Je sens alors ses mains jusqu'alors flattant mes flans faire leur route jusqu'à ma ceinture qu'elles se mettent en tête d'ouvrir prestement. Il semble alors batailler quelque peu avec mon bouton, mais finit par réussi à le détacher. Il se relève ensuite puis s'éloigne de moi. Un peu frustré qu'il s'arrête déjà, je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

« Recule-toi sur le lit on ne va pas être bien sinon. Et je ne vois pas comment je pouvais te retirer ton froc si je restais assis sur tes jambes, crétin.

- Enfoiré. »

Je dis ça juste pour la provocation, mais je m'exécute néanmoins, et m'allonge en entier sur le lit cette fois, et non les mollets ballants dans le vide. Il revient vers moi et fait disparaitre jeans et caleçon. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise sur le coup d'être complètement nu devant lui, et excité de surcroît, mais ça c'est de sa faute. Il m'observe en entier dans ma nudité, et je vois beaucoup de douceur mais surtout un désir grandissant dans ses yeux. J'écarte alors les jambes, l'invitant à s'installer entre elles plus confortablement. J'ai fait ça instinctivement, je n'ai même pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais, mais ça a eu au moins le mérite de lui plaire au sourire carnassier qu'il qui s'est étendu sur son visage en s'y plaçant. Je déglutis difficilement. Il va me bouffer un jour, il va me bouffer, c'est sûr ! Rien qu'à le regarder, je sens mes joues chauffer et mon excitation grandir, je serais presque impatient de la suite si seulement je connaissais la marche à suivre. Je le vois qui se mord les lèvres, ce qu'il a sous les yeux lui plait, c'est clair, et ça tombe bien c'est moi !

L'une de ses mains s'approche de mon sexe et j'ai hâte qu'ils rentrent en contact. Quand elle se pose sur moi je me rends déjà compte que ce sera bien différent de ma précédente amante… Ma main ! Il débute alors des mouvements lents qui déjà m'arrachent quelques gémissements. Comprenant, je suppose, que ça me plait, il accélère les mouvements tout en me détaillant. La chaleur regrimpe, et je me laisse un peu plus aller à des bruits de gorge qui montrent que j'aime son traitement. D'un coup, mon beau partenaire à moitié mis à nu, il ne saurait tarder qu'il le soit en entier, descend son visage vers mon ventre, ou plutôt mon bas ventre, ce qui m'excite d'avantage encore. Là, je sens un organe humide se poser timidement sur mon gland, ce qui me fait presque sursauter. Sa langue commence alors à me parcourir de haut en bas. Je n'avais encore jamais ressentit pareille sensation, c'est génial, j'adore ce qu'il fait. Ma respiration s'accélère un peu et le plaisir est plus présent que jamais. Il me lèche entièrement, tâtonnant un peu à divers endroits. Sans le vouloir, je ressers un peu mes cuisses autour de lui sous le plaisir. Il ne m'a pas pris en bouche encore, mais même ça j'adore, c'est nouveau pour moi après tout.

Sans avertissement, il engloutit mon membre durci comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace. Je me cambre un peu en gémissant un peu plus fort. Nouvelle découverte que cette sensation d'humidité et d'emprisonnement autour de mon pénis. J'ai l'impression qu'il a un peu de mal à s'y prendre, car ses mouvements sur moi sont un peu brouillons. On ne m'a jamais fait de fellation et je n'en ai jamais pratiqué, mais parfois il met des coups de dent un peu désagréables, presque douloureux, ce qui me fait dire qu'il ne doit pas le faire souvent et je me sens un peu privilégié. Néanmoins c'est quand même très bon, des ondes de plaisir se dispersent dans tout mon corps et je commence à avoir la peau moite. Je donne instinctivement de doux coups de reins en avant, tentant d'imposer mon rythme, faisant augmenter la pression. Ses mèches brunes contre mon aine me chatouillent un peu, mais ça ne fait qu'augmenter le plaisir que je ressens. C'est assez incroyable.

Sasuke accélère d'un coup ses mouvements qui sont déjà plus assurés et réussissent à m'arracher des plaintes maintenant. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à jouir et je l'en averti aussitôt.

« Sa-Sasuke… Ar-arrête, je viens !

- Hn. »

Sa réponse étouffée vibre sur moi relançant une nouvelle décharge dans mon bas ventre. Sa bouche me relâche alors, et la pression dans ma verge et mes testicules redescend, je me calme un peu avant de lui lancer un regard équivoque. Je veux lui faire subir le même traitement. Sur quoi il se redresse en position à genoux et moi je m'attaque à son bouton de jeans. Ce truc est trop taille basse pour son bien ! Y a pas idée de dévoiler autant et si peu avec un simple pantalon. Je veux le voir nu et je m'en donne les moyens. Le bouton presque arraché, m'apparait alors la suite de la ligne de poils noirs qui part du nombril. Je fais alors glisser le jeans le long de ses cuisses et son sexe érigé se dresse alors fièrement devant moi. Devant l'engin et sa taille, je suis saisi d'un doute dont je ne m'explique pas l'origine. Malgré tout j'ai l'impression que quelque chose risque de ne pas me plaire par la suite, sans vraiment savoir quoi. Vivement, je chasse cette pensée issue de nulle part pour m'occuper de lui. Après tout c'est pour ça que je le déshabille, non ?

Je me penche sur lui et vais passer le bout de mon nez dans sa toison noire, ce n'est pas aussi doux que je l'avais imaginé, malgré cela j'aime bien et surtout ça fait frissonner mon partenaire alors je continue un peu. Je finis par approcher mes lèvres de sa virilité et leur fait caresser lentement. Cette peau-là est vraiment douce et agréable au toucher. Le léger tressautement qu'il a eu me fait rire intérieurement, je crois qu'il a apprécié ma caresse. Fort de mon résultat, je sors la langue et donne une première léchouille dessus. C'est salé. C'est la première pensée qui m'a prise. Sa peau est légèrement salée, et maintenant elle est un peu humide grâce à moi. Je donne un plus grand coup de langue, plus langoureux aussi, tentons de faire durer le plaisir ! Je lève alors mon regard vers Sasuke qui me fixe les yeux clairement assombris. L'intensité de son regard sur moi me donne un nouveau coup de chaud.

Je fais pénétrer son pénis dans ma bouche sans plus d'attente. Mes dents ont un peu raclé sur lui et ça le fait grimacer. Je l'imite alors imaginant un grand Magnum au chocolat blanc(iv) dans ma tête et je le suce comme je lècherai ma glace. Il lâche des gémissements purement érotiques, de mon point de vue, si on peut appeler ses grognements des gémissements bien sûr… Je ne sais pas si je m'y prends bien, mais au moins il aime ! J'accélère un peu, et sa respiration devient plus rapide. Ses mais, jusqu'alors sur mes épaule se posent dans mes cheveux. Ses jambes tremblent un peu et d'un mouvement sec il me repousse.

« Arrête. Retourne-toi à quatre pattes. »

Il me lâche ça accompagné d'un regard brûlant qui m'allume encore plus. Je m'exécute sans réfléchir encore sous le coup de la brûlure de ses yeux. D'un coup je me rends compte de ma position. Je lui offre une pleine vision sur ma croupe, et il est clair que c'est moi qui vais l'accueillir en moi. Hé j'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour le recevoir moi ! J'allais exprimer mon mécontentement quand un corps vibrant s'est collé et frotté à mon arrière train. Des baisers on commencé à parcourir mon dos électrifiant mon épine dorsale. Bizarrement, mes protestations ont été remplacées par des soupirs de contentement. Je me rappelle alors que j'ai accepté de m'offrir en cadeau et je saisis alors seulement le double sens de sa phrase. Merde, maintenant que j'ai dit oui je n'ai plus le droit de râler. Enfin de toute façon j'aime trop ce qu'il me fait pour me plaindre…

Je sursaute. Il vient de me caresser_ là_. La sensation est bizarre mais plaisante. Il ne fait pour le moment que me parcourir en cercle d'un doigt, il ne pousse pas. Je me détends alors un peu, il ne me brusque pas. Avec lenteur il glisse son doigt en moi. C'est un peu dérangeant. Ça ne rentre pas aisément et surtout mon corps a envie de le faire sortir. J'essaye alors de me relâcher le plus possible parce qu'un doigt c'est rien à côté de son matériel… Finalement j'arrive à accepter l'intrusion grâce à ses attentions. Il passe sa langue à la limite de la raie de mes fesses et sa seconde main masse consciencieusement mon érection pour la garder en forme. Quand il me sent prêt, un deuxième doigt s'ajoute au jeu et rentre aussi lentement que le premier. Déjà je sens que ça m'étire et m'élargit c'est inconfortable tout comme au premier, mais je m'y fais plus vite, commençant à comprendre comment me détendre. Ses mouvements à l'intérieur de moi me donnent parfois du plaisir à certains moments tandis qu'à d'autres non. J'ai même l'impression que parfois il n'est pas loin de _quelque chose_, même si je ne saurais dire quoi à l'instant. Il heurte alors subitement le _quelque chose_ qui me fait pousser une large plainte de plaisir et creuser le dos.

Je sens Sasuke qui relève la tête et tente le même mouvement une nouvelle fois. La déferlante de plaisir revient aussitôt et je l'exprime. Il retire doucement ses doigts pour en ajouter un troisième et là je grince des dents. Ça commence à être un peu douloureux, mais il est patient et y va encore lentement pour que j'ais le temps de m'y habituer et je l'en remercie intérieurement. Il chercher à reproduire ce qu'il m'avait fait avant, mais ne retrouve pas la position exacte alors pour chasser mon inconfort, il reprend ses baisers légers le long de mon dos et sa masturbation assidue. C'est désagréable, ça étire un peu trop, mais je me dis que s'il retrouve ce qu'il cherche, je vais vite oublier ça alors je fais de mon mieux pour faire le vide. Quelques secondes plus tard il parvient à ses fins pour mon plus grand bonheur. À nouveau c'est vague sur vague de plaisir et j'en tremble tellement c'est agréable. Mais le moment est malheureusement de courte durée car il retire ses doigts et je me sens vide… Ça aussi c'est désagréable.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le vois fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il en sort un préservatif qu'il se dépêche d'enfiler et revient vers moi. Je sens alors attraper ma hanche gauche d'une main, et se placer contre mes fesses.

Quand il a commencé sa progression, là mon doute m'est revenu en pleine figure et j'ai compris pourquoi je n'allais pas aimer. Aussitôt j'ai crié.

« Arrête, arrête ! Sors ! Ça fait trop mal ton truc ! Dégage ! Ça rentre pas ! »

Il s'est aussitôt écarté comme si je l'avais brûlé et il me regarde m'asseoir pour l'empêcher de recommencer en faisant la grimace. Il fixe alors son membre avant de me regarder, pour revenir vers son membre en érection. Je crois qu'il a eu une soudaine illumination quand il a détalé après m'avoir intimé d'attendre. Il revient alors toujours au pas de course, et je note au passage qu'il n'a plus son préservatif et que son érection est retombée, comme la mienne… C'est que c'est pas plaisant de se faire limite déchirer le cul quoi !

Sasuke tient dans ses main une bouteille d'huile de massage qu'il été cherché dans la salle de bain. Je le sais parce que c'est là qu'il range tout son « matériel » de masseur. Bah oui il est diplômé en tant que **Masseur**-Kinésithérapeute ! Il sait faire de délicieux massages dont j'ai déjà eu le loisir de profiter quelques fois quand j'avais des douleurs musculaires. Une fois ça m'avait particulièrement allumé quand il s'était assis sur mes reins, torse nu pour ne pas se tacher, et qu'il m'avait prodigué un massage du dos divinement bon. Je n'ai alors pas pu bouger tout de suite de ma position au risque de me faire griller. Rien qu'à ce souvenir mon sexe commence à retrouver un peu sa forme. La voix de mon canon brun résonne alors.

« Replace-toi, je pense que ça va aller mieux. »

J'obéis, attendant de voir ce qu'il avait trouvé. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois déposer un nouveau préservatif près de lui en prévision et enduire ses doigts d'huile de massage. Directement il présente ses trois doigts à mon intimité et là je perçois tout la différence que fait l'huile. Ça glisse tout seul ! Fini cet inconfort du moindre mouvement parce que ça ne passe pas bien. Je suis carrément étonné, mais j'apprécie totalement. Je me dis que peut-être, avec ça, il y a moyen que son engin passe l'entrée, et je l'espère, parce que je veux aller jusqu'au bout quand même. Il reprend mon érection en main, et tâche de lui redonner une raideur digne de ce nom. Le plaisir me revient alors de plein fouet et je gémis ouvertement. Quand ses doigts me quittent, j'ai encore de l'appréhension, mais je lui fais confiance. Il étale un peu d'huile sur le préservatif qu'il a enfilé histoire que ça glisse encore mieux.

« Détends-toi. » Me souffle-t-il doucement.

J'essaye de faire au mieux quand je le sens se replacer. Il commence à s'enfoncer doucement. Je crois que c'est pour me laisser le temps de dire si j'ai mal et si je veux qu'il arrête, mais pour le moment même si j'ai mal, c'est qu'il est pas petit le bougre, c'est plus supportable que tout à l'heure. Lentement, il me pénètre par petits à-coups et je sens ma chaire s'étirer douloureusement autour de lui, mais je ne dis rien. Au bout d'un moment qui m'a paru bien long, il est entièrement rentré et là je souffle. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration.

« Putain t'es imposant, bâtard. » Fais-je le souffle court.

« Et toi t'es carrément étroit, abruti.» Me dit-il en réponse.

Les deux mains placées sur mes hanches, il ressort un peu en s'appuyant sur moi, puis il revient d'un petit coup sec.

Je ne peux m'empêcher une exclamation de surprise quand, mélangée à la douleur que je ressens, une vague de plaisir me saisit. C'est inconfortable, mais en même temps c'est carrément bon. Je le sens chaud et frémissant à l'intérieur de moi se frotter contre mes parois internes, et j'adore ça malgré la douleur. En me cambrant sous le plaisir, je lui offre une meilleure prise sur mes reins et un meilleur angle d'approche. Je dis ça parce qu'au nouveau léger coup de reins qu'il a donné, il _l_'a heurté à nouveau, propageant en moi une vague de plaisir plus intense que les précédentes.

« Encore ! » Lui ordonne-je, recherchant cette sensation inédite pour moi.

« À ce point ? » Ricane-t-il quelques secondes.

Cette fois il prend un recul plus important et s'enfonce plus vivement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier, surpris.

Content de son résultat, je suppose, il chaloupe des hanches avec la même intensité mais plus régulièrement pour me satisfaire. La chaleur en moi est si bouillonnante que j'ai du mal à respirer. La sueur coule dans mon dos et sur mes tempes. Mes cheveux me collent au front et s'amasse parfois devant mes yeux, mais je m'en fiche, ils sont fermés. Je ne suis pas avare de plaintes de plaisir, et les laisse s'exprimer volontiers à chaque coup donné par Sasuke. Il a le visage contre mon dos et je le sens plus que je ne l'entends grogner. De temps en temps il me mord la peau et bien que la légère douleur s'ajoute à celle de mes fesses, ça m'électrise quand même.

« Vas-y plus fort ! »

Je réclame et il s'exécute pour mon plus grand plaisir. Les décharges ne cessent plus de me parcourir les membres, j'ai la respiration complètement erratique et les bras et jambes qui flageolent un peu. Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps, l'histoire de quelques instants. Sasuke saisit d'un coup mon pénis le massant en rythme avec ses va-et-vient. Quelques à coups sur mon sexe plus tard, et je me contracte entièrement tout en me déversant sur la couette. Il me suit dans la jouissance peu de temps après. Je sens ses ongles qui s'incrustent dans ma peau quand il a crispé ses doigts sur ma hanche. Je vais surement avoir la marque de ses ongles au moins pendant un certain nombre de secondes. Il finit par se relever de mon dos où il s'était affalé et se retire. Je le vois virer le préservatif et le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. Je le comprends, les capotes usagées échouées au sol retrouvées le lendemain c'est crade !

Mon partenaire de jeu revient vers moi qui me suis allongé sur le flan. Il relève mes cheveux humides et me caresse la joue. Il m'embrasse tendrement, et je devine le message qu'il veut me faire passer.

« Moi aussi. »

Sasuke s'étend sur le lit à son tour, mais sur le dos. Je me colle alors à lui pour m'endormir dans ses bras et sa chaleur corporelle. J'essaye de me détendre au maximum, parce que mine de rien, j'ai mal au cul… J'ai plus qu'aimé cet instant que nous venons de partager, mais j'avoue que la douleur je m'en passerai bien. Je suppose qu'avec plus de pratique elle disparaîtra.

Au moment où je commence à somnoler agréablement la tête posée sur le torse de Sasuke, sa respiration me berçant tranquillement, il bouge et me dépose sur l'oreiller. J'ouvre un œil ensommeillé et l'interroge du regard parce que j'ai la bouche pâteuse.

« Je te rappelle que je dois toujours rentrer chez moi pour la réunion de famille. C'était pour ça qu'on était rentré tôt à la base. Je prends une douche et je pars, je rentre lundi. » M'éclaire-t-il.

« Tu casse-tout S'ke là… J'voulais dormir cont' toi !

- Désolé renardeau, la prochaine fois ! » Fait-il avant de se pencher sur moi et m'embrasser chastement.

« Grmph… Ok. »

Je l'entends vaguement bouger dans la chambre et dans l'appartement tandis que son odeur, largement présente dans ses draps et sur mon oreiller actuel m'entraine dans les bras de Morphée.

ooooooooooooooo

Je me réveille encore une fois en pleine nuit, cette fois avec une érection digne de mes grands jours, j'en ai marre. Je tâte l'oreiller près de moi. Sasuke n'est pas là c'est vrai. Tristement je tente de me calme, mais les images de mon rêve me reviennent en pleine figure augmentant mon excitation. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour être si excité seul, mais malheureusement mon corps réagit aux images de lui-même. J'ai chaud forcément et j'ai grandement envie de me prendre une douche froide pour calmer les ardeurs de mon corps insoumis. Finalement je crois que je vais finir par céder à la tentation.

Je sors prestement du lit, manquant de m'écrouler lamentablement par terre à cause d'un boxer qui traine. Je finis par réussi à atteindre la salle de bain malgré tous les obstacles. En chemin cependant, mon envie de douche froide s'est changée en envie de douche chaude. Les frottements du tissu de mon boxer sur mon sexe actuellement très sensible et durement érigé ont fini par avoir raison de moi. Ma fidèle amante va reprendre du service sous la douche. De toute façon j'ai toujours détesté l'eau froide.

J'allume l'eau d'avance histoire de la faire chauffer et ne pas me les geler en me glissant dessous. L'eau met toujours du temps à se réchauffer, et une fois chaude, elle est bouillante. Mon chauffe-eau est plutôt capricieux.

Je fais tomber le seul vêtement qui me couvre pour rentrer dans la cabine de douche. Je profite quelques instants de la température de l'eau totalement à mon goût avant que mon entrejambe ne se rappelle à moi. Lentement, je dirige ma main vers ma verge tendue et l'effleure en fermant les yeux. Je veux que ce soit Sasuke qui me fasse ça, alors je m'imagine que c'est lui, même si quelque part, ça me blesse et me rends plus triste.

Je l'imite. Je connais bien sa façon de faire, sa manière de passer ses doigts, sa main, sa langue, sa bouche sur moi. Alors je copie, et les yeux clos je l'imagine. Je l'entends me parler, me chauffer, me provoquer. Je revois ses sourires, narquois ou carnassiers s'étendre sur son visage. J'ai presque l'impression de sentir les légers mordillements qu'il aime me faire dans l'aine, les cuisses ou sur le pénis.

Comme lui, j'accélère mes mouvements. Comme lui, je prends un rythme que j'essaye de rendre désordonné. Comme lui je m'attarde de temps à autre sur mon frein, mes bourses ou mon gland. Comme lui, je glisse lentement mes doigts entre mes fesses. Comme lui, je me pénètre en tentant de toucher ma prostate.

Mais je ne suis pas lui.

Je suis accroupi, basculé en arrière pour que mon dos repose contre la douche, une main glissée entre mes cuisses ouvertes, seul, me prodiguant le plaisir que je peux, seul et je finis par jouir, seul. Et j'en suis apaisé, mais amer.

Mon corps est satisfait, mais mon cœur est avide.

Je ne veux plus être seul, je voudrais que Sasuke soit là.

Je finis par me relever, l'eau s'abat toujours sur moi et j'en profite pour me rincer. Je me lave puis je sors de la douche. J'attrape la première serviette qui passe, une de celles de Sasuke. Je la regarde puis la porte à mon nez. Elle n'a pas son odeur, et ça me frustre un peu plus intérieurement. Malgré tout je m'essuie avec et enfile mon précédent boxer laissé choir sur le carrelage froid de la pièce. Je me retourne ensuite vers ma chambre.

Avant de me rallonger, je regarde l'heure affichée par le réveil trônant sur la table de chevet. Je constate alors qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à me rendormir car il n'est pas assez tard pour que je reste debout, mais pas assez tôt pour que je trouve une occupation qui me redonnerait sommeil.

À force de volonté et de batailles contre d'autres réminiscences de mon activité dans la douche, je m'assoupis finalement.

ooooooooooooooo

« Putain de bordel de connerie de merde ! »

Ce juron a suivi le bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui se cogne. J'accours donc aussitôt que j'eus entendu la voix si mélodieuse et fleurie de mon compagnon afin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je le trouve alors dans la salle de bain, de dos, qui se tient au lavabo et à la tête.

« Ça va Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sasuke se retourne en furie, son seul œil visible me fusillant purement et simplement du regard. L'autre œil que je ne voyais pas est caché par sa main sur laquelle dégouline une trainée poisseuse et d'un rouge foncé. Je crois bien que ce con s'est ouvert l'arcade en se prenant je ne sais quoi, et pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, il m'incombe la faute de cette accident du regard. Je ne comprends absolument pas en quoi je suis en faute, sachant que j'étais, il y a deux minutes de cela, tranquillement assis dans le canapé à regarder la télévision.

« Parce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien peut-être, abruti décérébré ? Je viens de m'éclater l'arcade sourcilière sur le coin de l'armoire et manquer de m'exploser la mâchoire sur le lavabo. Et tout ça à cause d'un de tes putains de saloperie de calcif de merde qui trainait en plein milieu de la pièce ! Alors sérieusement tu vas me ranger ton putain de foutoir avant que je t'explose la gueule ! » Me hurle-t-il dessus.

Aussitôt évidement je me braque et je réponds sur le même ton.

« Connard, pourquoi ce serait à moi d'encaisser parce que t'es miro ? T'avais qu'à faire gaffe à où tu foutais tes pieds bâtard ! Et mes vêtements c'est toi qui m'as dit de les foutre ici. Alors c'est pas parce que t'es bigleux que ça te donne le droit de me gueuler dessus comme ça. »

De fureur il retire sa main et serre les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Je vois parfaitement combien il est furieux, et je le suis aussi, mais je vois malgré tout les dégâts engendrés par sa rencontre fortuite avec notre armoire de salle de bain. Une coupure oblique de pas loin d'un centimètre et demi inonde de sang son œil et sa joue droite. Mine de rien l'arcade sourcilière c'est fragile, et si petite soit la coupure ça pisse toujours le sang que c'en est parfois impressionnant.

« D'une je vois parfaitement bien, pas comme certains qui se prennent un poteau en plein face à cause de simples ramens. De deux Je t'avais dit de les mettre dans le panier à linge et pas de les balancer en vrac dans la salle de bain comme un imbécile. Et de trois j'en ai ma claque de ranger derrière toi pour éviter un accident qui vient de se produire au final ! »

Bien que je sois toujours en colère contre lui et que sa gueulante me pousse à répliquer, mon instinct de médecin reprend le dessus quand j'ai vu plusieurs gouttes de sang s'échouer au sol. Je ne peux décemment pas le laisser dans un état pareil, alors je réplique.

« Ferme-là deux secondes et laisse-moi soigner ton arcade. Tu pourras continuer à brailler autant que tu veux après. M'enfin là t'es entrain de dégueulasser le carrelage avec ton sang. »

Sa colère semble se calmer momentanément.

« La faute à qui, abruti ? » Me claque-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur le couvercle des toilettes.

Je vais aussitôt récupérer du désinfectant, du coton, des compresses et des sutures adhésive au cas où. Tout mon attirail posé au sol, j'asperge un coton de désinfectant en spray. Je m'approche de son visage et commence à le nettoyer délicatement comme lorsque je m'occupe des enfants du service pédiatrie. Il ne dit rien, et garde les yeux fermés. C'est plus facile pour moi de retirer le sang dans son œil ainsi de toute façon. Quand j'en arrive à la coupure, je remarque qu'elle n'est heureusement pas profonde, sinon c'était un allé direct aux urgences, et qu'elle a commencé, enfin, à cesser de saigner. L'afflux sanguin épanché, je le rassure.

« T'as de la chance t'aura pas de points de suture, c'est net et superficiel. Je te mets des sutures adhésives pour éviter une quelconque cicatrice et c'est bon. »

Je m'exécute alors aussitôt en lui collant deux petits pansements papillons à la perpendiculaire de la coupure. Il ouvre alors les yeux sans rien dire et me regarder ranger le matériel de soins. Il semble attendre quelque chose que je ne saisis pas. Je remets donc tout à leur place et vais pour sortir tranquillement de la pièce quand sa main enserre brutalement mon poignet.

« On a pas fini de régler nos comptes, il me semble. J'ai juste accepté de gueuler **après** que tu m'aies soigné, pas de passer l'éponge aussi vite. Alors dès maintenant je veux te voir ranger ton bordel presto ou je vais si bien m'occuper de ton cas que tu vas t'en souvenir jusqu'à demain ! » Me menace-t-il.

« Putain tu me les brises ! Si t'es pas content que je ne sois pas aussi ordonné que toi monsieur Parfait, t'as qu'à tout ranger toi-même et pas me faire chier !

- Ok j'vais t'apprendre à ranger, crétin congénital. » Répond-il furieusement avant de me chopper au col et m'embarquer à grandes enjambées.

C'est franchement anti-pratique de se faire trimballer par le col par un mec qui fait des pas plus grands que les tiens. Tu es obligé de trottiner comme tu peux tout en t'étranglant quelques fois à moitié. Je ne le conseille à personne… Mais bon encore faut-il avoir un gars plus grand et avec de longues jambes à portée de mains aussi.

Une fois arrivés dans notre chambre, il me repousse contre le lit et m'intime du regard de ne surtout pas bouger ou il m'étranglerait. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais ma mort était peut-être pire dans son imagination. Je le vois qui prend au sol un de mes t-shirt sales que j'avais laissés distraitement éparpillés. Il me le montre à bout de bras et je recule, pas très enclin à y plonger mon visage.

« Bien au moins ça ne te plait pas. Tu vois ça c'est sale ! Ça se met dans le panier à linge, parce que s'ils continuent à trainer, je te les fais bouffer, et j'ai cru comprendre que ça ne te disait pas trop. »

Il les regroupe en un tas dans un coin de la pièce histoire que personne ne se reprenne les pieds dedans pour le moment. Il se dirige alors vers un autre tas de vêtements informes et là je me mords les lèvres. Ce sont des vêtements propres que j'ai posés sur une chaise en attendant d'avoir le courage de les ranger et ils en sont tombés.

« Ça tu vois ce sont les vêtements propres que **j'ai** repassés et que tu as foutu sur la chaise du bureau et qui se sont apparemment retrouvés échoués au sol on ne sait comment. Et après tu t'étonnes de ne plus avoir de vêtements propres à mettre. Mais c'est normal quand tu les mélanges aux sales sur le sol ! Et tu vois. Fait-il en faisant coulisser l'une des portes de notre placard à vêtements. Quand les vêtements sont rangés à leur place, tu les trouves aussitôt. »

Il en sort une ceinture de cuir avec laquelle il s'approche à grands pas. Je déglutis me demandant ce qu'il compte me faire avec cette ceinture. Je ne lui connais pas de penchants sadiques, mais franchement on ne sait jamais, et je ne suis pas maso personnellement, alors je recule un peu plus sur le lit. Et ce con se rapproche tout autant, jusqu'à ce que je sois contre la tête de lit. Là il me force à m'allonger, choppe mes poignets et les attache aux barreaux du lit à l'aide de sa ceinture. Sidéré, je ne réagis pas. Il était en train de m'engueuler pourtant il y a deux minutes, puis je me rappelle de certaines de ses paroles plus tôt qui prennent maintenant tout leur sens. Il a dit qu'il allait s'occuper de mon cas jusqu'à ce que je m'en rappelle demain, hein ?

Sasuke se retire du lit avant de reposer les vêtements propres sur le bureau. Il va ensuite farfouiller dans son tiroir de table de chevet et ressort deux trois trucs qu'il se précipite de cacher à la limite du lit afin que je ne vois pas ce que c'est. Ceci fait, il revient à moi et se fait une place de force entre mes jambes. De toute façon je ne lui aurais pas refusé. Il éjecte en un seul coup toutes les pressions de ma chemise orange. Mine de rien c'est pratique les pressions dans ce genre de cas. Il la remonte alors jusqu'en haut de mes bras pour qu'elle ne le gêne pas. C'est ensuite au tour de mon pantalon et mon boxer d'être retirés tout aussi vite. Il n'y a pas avec douceur et pourtant la situation m'excite quand même. Ça lui ressemble bien cette attitude brutale et féline qu'il a actuellement. Je l'ai toujours vu comme un grand fauve dans ses cas là.

« Maintenant je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de foutre le chantier dans la maison. Me dit-il avec ce même sourire qui me fait dire qu'il va me bouffer. »

Et je pense que c'est maintenant que je vais vraiment l'être, parce que la première chose qu'il fait c'est de me mordre le cou avant d'aspirer la peau entre ses lèvres. Ça va laisser des marques ce soir, c'est sûr ! Il réserve le même traitement à ma mâchoire mes pectoraux et mes tétons. Bien que la morsure soit un peu douloureuse, le reste m'enchante et me fait gémir bassement. Quand il descend sur les abdominaux, il ne fait que me lécher avec gourmandise. C'est seulement aux flans, ou je suis très sensible, qu'il replante ses dents, me faisant pousser une exclamation de surprise et de plaisir mêlés quand la succion s'est faite ressentir.

Il passe ensuite des coups de langue plus doux pour atténuer ma douleur fugace. Il continue alors consciencieusement sa descente vers le bas jusqu'à mon aine qu'il mordille de-ci de-là. Alors que je pensais qu'il continuerait à me faire languir, il s'attaque directement à mon érection en cours d'élévation. Il la masse comme il peut, tandis qu'il se penche au dessus du rebord du lit pour attraper l'un des trucs cachés. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est, puisqu'apparemment, ça tient dans sa main. Il commence ensuite à me prendre en bouche de long en large. Je me laisse aller à de longs soupirs de contentement bien que je me méfie de ce qu'il a dans la main. Un instant malgré moi je ferme les yeux sous le plaisir qui déferle de mon entrejambe, il sait comment me prendre décidément. Là, il arrêt sa fellation deux secondes avant de la reprendre, et je sens qu'il me passe un objet le long du sexe. J'ouvre aussitôt les yeux pour voir un anneau élastique enserrer la base de ma verge. Cet enfoiré m'a mis un anneau pour m'empêcher d'éjaculer ! En fait si, ce type a bien des penchants sadiques ! Fier de lui, ça se voit à son sourire, il arrête de me sucer et glisse sa tête entre mes cuisses. Il continue de me dévorer, littéralement. De morsures en morsures, du genou vers le pli de l'aine, il remonte à mes testicules qu'il caresse de la langue. Là s'il mord, je lui envoie mon genou dans la figure. Mais je pense qu'il ne le fera pas, il connait cette douleur-là autant que moi.

À la place, il les aspire dans sa bouche, chacun leur tour. Ça me chauffe comme pas possible. Il relève alors mes jambes pour avoir plus d'espace, et il descend en dessous encore, ça me fait frémir. Ses coups de langue sont chauds et me donnent chaud.

Il se relève et retire le plus lentement possible les boutons de sa propre chemise, et là je hais les boutons. Je veux qu'il continue ce qu'il a commencé, je veux le voir dénudé, je veux commencer les hostilités, mais je ne veux pas attendre sans rien faire ! J'essaie de tirailler sur la ceinture si bien serrée sur mes poignets. Je me fais plus mal qu'autre chose, il m'a bien attaché ce bâtard. Alors je prends mon mal en patience, je n'ai pas le choix de tout façon, et le regarde se déshabiller. La chemise envolée, il me lance.

« Tu vois, ce que tu ne peux pas me faire, moi je peux. Si tu avais rangé, tu aurais eu le droit de toucher, mais là tu vas juste regarder en punition. »

Je le vois alors commencer à se caresser lentement le torse. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller. D'abord du bout des doigts, il s'effleure en de grandes arabesques, sans jamais toucher ses tétons et il se détend lentement. Il pose ensuite complètement les mains, faisant racler légèrement ses ongles sur sa peau. J'ai l'impression rien qu'à le regarder, que c'est moi qu'il griffe comme ça, et la chaire de poule apparait en même temps sur nos deux corps. Il vient tourner autour de ses tétons en petits cercles concentriques qui se resserrent pour finir par se les pincer et les faire rouler entre ses doigts. Je le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure et je répète la même réaction sans le vouloir. Mes propres tétons sont tendus et réclament l'attention qui leur est due eux aussi. Il entrouvre la bouche laissant échapper un soupir qui me fait encore dresser tous les poils du corps, et pas qu'eux. J'ai encore envie de tirer sur mon lien, mais je sais que je ne le déferai pas et surtout que je vais me faire mal alors je me retiens.

Ses mains reprennent leur progression et glissent sur ses abdominaux saillants, je peux donc observer les contractions diverses qui les agitent au fur et à mesure que Sasuke se caresse devant mon nez. Il relève un peu les hanches, me donnant l'impression qu'il se frotte à moi dans son imagination. Son entrejambe a l'air de beaucoup apprécier vu le bombement qu'elle forme dans son jeans étroit. J'imite malgré moi ses légers déhanchements avec l'impression illusoire qu'il me fait subir à moi aussi tout ses attouchements. Il grogne de temps à autre ce qui m'envoie des décharges électriques dans la colonne vertébrale, j'ai trop chaud, et il me chauffe atrocement là, si bien que ma respiration s'accélère en même temps que la sienne.

Avec lenteur, il vient dégrafer le bouton de son jeans noir qu'il baisse le plus bas possible ce qui me permet de voir la suite. Au dessus du boxer, lui aussi noir, une de ses mains retrace en de légers va-et-vient les contours de son érection. L'autre main, elle, est partie câliner l'intérieur de sa cuisse. La mienne me démange, et mon érection tressaute d'envie grossissant toujours un peu plus. Lassé, j'imagine, de ne pas être à même sa peau, il baisse également son sous-vêtement et libère sa virilité qui se dresse fièrement devant moi. J'ai la gorge sèche et la bouche pâteuse, j'ai envie de toucher, lécher, mettre les dents. Remontant en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il finit par se prendre en main en grognant de plaisir, et moi je gémis. Je ne peux faire que ça. Ressentir ses mains sur moi le regardant, et gémir, me plaindre, soupirer…

Le rythme qu'il donnait sur sa verge était lent au début, mais là il a accéléré. Je vois les traits de son visage se contracter sous le plaisir. J'entends sa respiration qui s'est faite plus rapide et la mienne suit. Je m'approprie les vagues de plaisir qu'il se procure via mon imagination alors qu'il ne me porte pas la moindre attention. Mes cheveux me collent au front, et j'ai la peau moite. La chaleur qu'il diffuse en moi est presque désagréable parce qu'il ne s'occupe absolument pas de moi, elle me frustre. D'un coup je vois qu'il commence à se tendre, j'ai cru qu'il allait jouir devant moi, mais non. Au dernier moment il a grimacé, grogné fortement, et sa main s'est serrée fortement à la base de sa verge, l'empêchant de venir. Il s'est maintenu de lui-même à la limite de la jouissance. Et moi, putain, j'en ai eu envie ! J'ai lâché une plainte de plaisir inassouvi en même temps que lui. Si son foutu anneau n'était pas là j'aurais joui. Mon membre est douloureux de frustration, mais je sais qu'il ne va pas me libérer tout de suite, c'en est rageant.

Sasuke laisse retomber sa tête en avant, calme un peu sa respiration et ouvre alors soudainement les yeux. Ils sont noirs de désir et de luxure. Je déglutis fortement, et la décharge d'excitation que sa vision me provoque se concentre directement dans mon entrejambe.

« Un peu d'attention te ferait plaisir peut-être renardeau ?

- Grmph ! »

Évidement, sadique ! Mais ça je ne le dis pas, pas question de m'abaisser à ça devant lui. À nouveau, il se penche au dessus du lit et récupère une bouteille que je ne connais pas. Il verse une noix de la substance inconnue dans sa main et revient vers moi après avoir reposé la bouteille au sol. Il l'étale ensuite grossièrement dans ses main et je suppose que ça doit être du lubrifiant où un truc du genre. Il commence alors à glisser ses main à l'intérieur de mes cuisse et je sens que le truc est un peu gras, mais pas suffisamment pour du lubrifiant. Il remonte vers mon sexe qu'il masse cette fois à pleine main pour mon plus grand plaisir, appuyant ses passage tout le long et surtout sur le bout. Il approche alors sa bouche de moi et je m'interroge. C'est un truc comestible ? Une fois tout près, il se met à souffler sur mon gland et là je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

« Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Ça chauffe ton truc ! »

Je l'entends ricaner, et ça se répercute sur mon pénis qui chauffe encore plus.

« Normal crétin, c'est de l'huile de massage comestible, **chauffante**. » Précise-t-il.

Là j'alterne entre les presque brûlures de sa respiration et la chaleur humide de sa langue qui lape l'huile par petits coups. C'est une vraie torture son truc. De plus, il profite qu'il lui en reste pas mal sur les paumes pour couvrir de nouveau les zones lavées, ce qui prolonge son jeu. Il m'emmène pour la seconde fois très près de l'orgasme sans jamais me l'accorder. J'ai beau gémir, ou même chougner quand l'envie est à son point critique, mais il ne fait que me regarder et continuer à me lécher une lueur sadique au fond de ses iris d'obsidienne. Si, si, il a des penchants sadiques en fait, et je n'ai pas le choix, je subis.

« Ça t'apprendra à penser à ranger tes affaires. » Me dit-il narquoisement.

Finalement il se relève et chercher pour la troisième fois un autre objet sous le lit. Cette fois ce sont deux flacons transparents, contenant chacun une substance toujours inconnue, elles aussi transparentes. Il en ouvre un premier, et s'en enduit copieusement le sexe. Ceci fait, il verse une noisette de l'autre sur deux de ses doigts puis repose les bouteilles par terre. Ce qu'il a sur les doigts ça doit bien être du lubrifiant cette fois, sur lui aussi probablement. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il y avait deux produits différents. Un pour lui et un pour moi. J'imagine que je vais vite comprendre.

Sasuke se rapproche donc de moi, m'écartant bien les jambes pour être à son aise, tout en les relevant pour se faciliter l'accès. Je sens le contact avec ses doigts, qui sont humides du machin dessus. Il me caresse lentement, sans même appuyer énormément il pénètre à peine le bout de ses doigts que je sens mon intimité qui se dilate toute seul d'elle-même. La sensation est carrément bizarre. Mon anneau de chaire s'écarte seul, et sous le vide ressentit, se contracte légèrement. L'impression de manque est alors encore plus flagrante, ajoutée à la douleur de mon membre enserré. Il se positionne face à l'entrée dégagée, et je pâlis. Il ne va pas…

Je crie sous le coup de la légère douleur incommodante, et surtout de la grande vague de plaisir qui m'inonde brutalement.

… Me pénétrer d'un violent coup de reins. Eh si, l'enflure. C'est peu douloureux, mais je dois avouer aussi, putain ce que c'est bon. Aussitôt, il engage ses déhanchements brutaux. Loin de me faire mal, et il le sait ce connard, je gémis sans discontinuer pendant un certain temps avant qu'il ne calme le rythme. J'ai à nouveau le souffle court et je transpire pour de bon. De temps en temps sa langue vient rattraper une goutter de sueur sur mon torse et il me donne d'autre frissons. Sa lenteur me fait râler, je voudrais qu'il continue sur sa lancée de départ.

« Plus vite encore.

Hn, pas tout de suite. Je vais à mon rythme. À moins que tu me fasses la promesse de ranger ton foutoir demain, renardeau. » Me nargue-t-il de sa voix grave et suave.

« Grrrr… »

Il sait combien j'adore quand il m'appelle comme ça et que ça me fait souvent flancher. Mais cette fois, pas question de le laisser me mener en bateau. Je ne promettrai rien, parce qu'il sait aussi à quel point ça m'insupporte de ne pas tenir une promesse. À la place je décide de balancer des hanches pour m'imposer, mais je suis vite arrêté par ses bras pesant dessus. Plus moyen de bouger, il m'a bien coincé, et lui, il se complait dans son mouvement langoureux. Voyant que je ne cède pas il donne cette fois des coups profonds et rapides qui fusent directement sur ma prostate. Encore une fois, j'exprime mon plaisir à voix haute.

Puis il s'arrête complètement ! Mais quelle enflure, quelle enflure, il joue avec mes nerfs.

« Enfoiré. » Lui fais-je sur un ton rageur.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Me répond-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ses mèches noires sont complètement humides, et elles lui collent au visage. Sa respiration est tout aussi saccadée que la mienne donc j'imagine qu'il doit se contenir lui aussi, mais il a plus de patience et de sang froid que moi, alors il tient bon. Ça me réconforte un peu de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul frustré, mais je sais que je ne vais pas tenir pendant cinquante ans sous un traitement pareil malheureusement. Je risque de craquer à un moment.

Sasuke finit par se repositionner, et basculer mes genoux sur ses épaules. Je sens venir la connerie grosse comme un camion. Il reprend son mouvement lent et là il ne heurte plus mais caresse ma prostate. Oh le con ! Ça me chauffe en continu, et le plaisir constant attaque douloureusement mon entrejambe érigé et pas prêt à se ramollir, merde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, parce qu'indubitablement c'est bon. Je serre les poings, les jambes sur ses épaules et me contracte progressivement. Il accélère malgré lui et étame encore la cadence profonde et rapide. Il grogne et me mord pour retenir certaines plaintes dans sa gorge. Je sais combien il aime mon étroitesse et quand je me resserre sur lui c'est pire, et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il vient de perdre le contrôle et je suis fier. Je crie mon plaisir, même si je sais que je ne pourrai toujours pas atteindre l'orgasme tant qu'il ne m'aura pas libéré de l'anneau.

Malheureusement pour moi, ce bâtard a réussi à se rependre à temps, j'y étais presque, et il s'arrête encore une fois totalement. Il essaye de ralentir son souffle haletant, mais visiblement n'y arrive pas. Moi je ne tente même pas le coup parce que je sais que c'est inutile.

Subitement il ressort et se place à l'entrée de mon corps.

« Promets que tu vas ranger maintenant.

- Rêve. » Réponds-je du tac-au-tac.

« Mauvaise réponse. »

Il se rengaine totalement d'un coup bien ciblé, et là je regrette qu'il vise si bien, car c'est en plein dans le mile qu'il a mis, et je vais craquer s'il continue comme ça… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier. Il se retire et se replace.

« Promets que tu vas ranger maintenant. » Répète-t-il en souriant vicieusement.

« Non. » Dis-je déjà un peu moins assuré.

Nouvelle pénétration brutale et profonde. Je crie encore. Il refait le même manège et redemande.

« Promets que tu vas ranger maintenant.

- N… Haa… Non. » Halète-je.

Nouveau coup brusque, nouveau cri, il recommence.

« Promets que tu vas ranger maintenant.

- Pu-Putain… Ok, merde. Je vais ranger.

- Promets-le. » Fait-il en appuyant fortement sa verge contre moi.

« Je te le promets, je vais ranger. »

Une dernière fois il s'enfonce en un seul coup jusqu'à la garde et j'apprécie encore plus parce que là je sais que c'est juste pour mon plaisir qu'il fait ça, étant donné qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il retrouve ses va-et-vient assassins, qui avaient, tout à l'heure, pour but de me faire flancher et j'exprime combien c'est bon sans m'arrêter. Il m'entraine vite vers les portes de la jouissance seulement ce putain d'anneau est toujours là ! J'essaye de gigoter pour qu'il remarque qu'il ne me l'a pas retiré, mais c'est impossible car il tâche toujours de m'empêcher de bouger les hanches en même temps que lui.

« Libère-moi, j'peux plus de c't'anneau.

- Hn. Pas tout de suite j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

Il recommence alors ses brusques ralentissements et ses accélérations toutes aussi inattendues. La sueur dégouline de son front, il est rouge et respire vivement, et je ne suis pas en meilleur état. Je n'en peux plus mon corps réclame que ça se termine et je suis d'accord avec lui, même si c'est terriblement bon. C'est trop douloureux d'être forcé de se retenir. Alors que je désespère et ne m'y attends pas, il enlève ce maudit anneau et je me contracte aussitôt en entier et éjacule avec un sanglot de contentement. Il me suit presque instantanément dans un grognement rauque et jouit en moi.

Enfin je me relâche et cherche à retrouver ma respiration. Il se retire mollement et s'affale juste à côté de moi. J'ai mal aux bras là, je ne les sens plus d'ailleurs tellement le sang a dû les déserter à cause de leur position et je lui fais savoir.

« Hé, vire la ceinture ! Je sens plus mes bras !

Non, tu restes comme ça. » Ose-t-il me dire.

« Enfoiré, détache-moi tout de suite. »

Après un dernier ricanement, il finit par s'exécuter et je peux enfin récupérer mes membres antérieurs qui son parcourus de fourmis purement désagréables. Je regarde alors mes poignets qui portent les marques de la ceinture en cuir qui me retenait. L'une de ses phrases me revient alors en tête. _Je vais si bien m'occuper de ton cas que tu vas t'en souvenir jusqu'à demain !_ Forcément, vu les traces qu'il m'a laissées, c'est certain que je m'en souviendrai encore demain.

ooooooooooooooo

Il me suffit juste de regarder le chantier que j'ai sur mon bureau pour arriver à me rappeler de ça. Même à l'hôpital, j'arrive à me mettre dans des situations gênantes. C'est la pause déjeuner heureusement, mais me voilà con avec ce gonflement dans mon pantalon cintré qu'il m'est impossible de soulager où que ce soit. Alors je vais devoir passer vite fait à la méthode « pensées polaires ou immondes » pour faire passer la soudaine forme de mon entrejambe. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un patient arrive avant que je ne me sois calmé.

Je finis par atteindre mon but et sors de mon bureau pour me changer les idées. Dès que je suis enfermé je me rends compte que je ressasse beaucoup trop. En chemin je rencontre Sakura qui semble-t-il me cherchait vu la façon dont elle accourt aussitôt vers moi.

« Tu viens manger un bout avec moi ce midi ? » Me demande-t-elle directement.

« Si tu veux. Mais tu sais Sakura tu n'es pas obligée de venir tous les jours me le demander pour éviter à tout prix que je sois tout seul.

- Évidement, mais je le fais parce que j'en ai envie surtout.

- Si tu le dis. » Fais-je peu convaincu.

Je la suis donc vers la cafétéria où nous prenons chacun un plateau et commençons la queue pour le remplir.

« Sinon, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien ! On a eu quatre accouchements depuis ce matin. Et on a eu à pratiquer deux césariennes. Franchement j'espère vraiment que quand je serais enceinte, il n'y aura pas de complications. La voie naturelle, y a que ça de vrai !

- Si tu le dis. Je ne peux pas vraiment comparer, jamais je ne serais enceinte !

- Bien sûr imbécile, mais la césarienne c'est une opération, donc forcément ça implique ouvrage de ventre, douleur et cicatrises si minimes soient elles. »

Je baisse les yeux en l'entendant me parler, je me sens nostalgique. Pour faire revenir mon attention sur elle, elle me donne ce qu'elle appellerait un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Forcément, avec sa force de brute, dont on ne connait et connaitra jamais l'origine, pour moi c'est un gros coup douloureux que je me prends.

« Aïe ! Sakura arrête d'oublier que tu es une brute surhumaine ! Tes petits coups font déjà assez mal comme ça ! » Me plains-je.

« Roh ça va, hein ? T'en veux un autre ?

- Sans façon !

- T'avais qu'à m'écouter aussi !

- Désolé.

- Tant pis. Bref ! Je te demandais si ça te disait de passer chez moi ce soir. Kiba et Hinata passent me voir et ils m'ont demandé si tu serais présent ? Ce serait cool que tu sortes un peu de ton antre non ?

- Mouais !

- Allez, pour nous faire plaisir !

- Okay, okay je me rends, je viendrai.

- Génial Naruto ! Tu verras ça te changera les idées, ça te fera du bien !

- Mouais…

- Quel enthousiasme. »

Devant l'ironie impressionnante de Sakura, je force un sourire. Nous arrivons enfin devant les divers plats que nous ayons le droit de choisir. Ils ne sont pas franchement bons mais restent grossièrement corrects, et parfois bons. Donc dans l'ensemble ce n'est pas exécrable. C'est une cafétéria quoi, rien de bien extraordinaire. Nos plateaux bien chargés nous cherchons une table, ce qui s'avère ne pas être une mince affaire. À cette heure beaucoup de personnes viennent manger ici, et les tables ne sont pas si nombreuses que ça au final. Après deux minutes d'attente auprès de deux stagiaires qui ne voulaient cesser leurs commérages de milieu de journée, nous les avons un peu poussés dehors pour pouvoir nous installer à leur place. Pour cette fois la force légendaire de Sakura nous a été bien utile car les deux jeunes ont vite pris peur. Je prends donc mes aises et commence à manger après avoir souhaité bon appétit à mon amie. Cette dernière fait de même et entame son entrée.

« Alors dis-moi. Débute-t-elle pour lancer une nouvelle conversation. Quoi de neuf au service pédiatrie ?

- Oh tu sais, rien de très différent de d'habitude. J'ai eu des rhumes, des grippes, de angines, des membres cassés, des plaies ouvertes superficielles, des… Arcades à soigner. » Dis-je en baissant le ton sur mon dernier exemple.

« Ouais rien de bien alarmant, ça arrive tout les jours ça. C'est pas trop grave et c'est tant mieux non ? Vaut mieux ça que de voir des bouts de choux vraiment en danger. »

Je me ressaisis à son discours et enchaîne.

« Évidement ! Je ne souhaite à personne ne nous faire vraiment travailler ! Je préfère de loin ce genre de journée tranquille pour eux.

- Un jour faudrait vraiment que tu assistes à un accouchement ça changerai ton regard sur la vie franchement ! En tout cas pour moi ça a été radical.

- Euuuh… Non merci. Je suis un peu allergique aux accouchements pour tout te dire.

- Désolée, je n'y avais pas réfléchi… » S'excuse-t-elle.

« Pas grave. » Ajoute-je juste pour la forme.

« Bon pour ce soir, on pensait se faire un ciné avant de retourner chez moi. Ça te dit ?

- Ouais. » Confirme-je, las.

Elle n'insiste pas et me laisse alors manger, tout en s'y remettant elle-même. On passe finalement notre repas en silence, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter aujourd'hui. De toute façon le brouhaha de la salle permet à lui seul d'éviter une ambiance pensante, car le silence n'est pas total. Une fois nos déjeuners respectifs achevés, nous retournons vers nos services pour retrouver nos « bureaux ».

L'après midi passe vite, j'ai pas mal de cas pour m'occuper, j'ai même eu quelques nourrissons. J'aime bien m'occuper d'eux malgré tout, même s'ils crient et pleurent la plus part du temps quand je les vaccine ou les manipule contre leur gré. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Sakura tout à l'heure et renouvelle ma réponse dans ma tête. En effet, je préfère bien avoir des cas de visites sans gravité que des enfants dans une santé effroyable. Bien évidement je soigne tout le monde pareillement ! Pas de discrimination, ni de favoritisme, je sais les amuser, les distraire, et les faire rire pour qu'ils oublient quelques instants qu'ils sont chez un docteur, quelque soit leur raison d'être là !

Avant de partir comme chaque jour, je vais rendre visite aux enfants de la salle de jeu, pour égayer un peu leur journée. Ils commencent à connaitre mon horaire de venue, parce qu'ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à se réunir à la même heure dans cette pièce. Je soupçonne également mes collègues de les amener ici sciemment en pensant à ma petite routine quotidienne. Alors, je souris, raconte les histoires, des blagues, fait des âneries, et pendant une bonne demi-heure, les rires raisonnent et ça me console un peu, bien que je sache qu'une fois sorti, ma morosité reprendra le dessus.

Je regarde ma montre, et me rends compte qu'il est temps que j'aille rejoindre ma meilleure amie à la maternité. Je fais des au revoir chaleureux à tous les enfants avec de m'éclipser vivement. Je suis un peu en retard, et elle risque de me le reprocher pour une énième fois. Arrivé à bon port, je remarque qu'elle n'est pas encore sortie de la salle d'accouchements, où elle aide un nouveau bébé à voir le jour. Je prends donc mon mal en patience, et attends sagement qu'elle soir disposée à me rejoindre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente, je la vois arriver en souriant. Elle semble contente de me voir là, et prêt à la suivre chez elle.

« Désolée, on était sur un accouchement difficile, je bébé se présentait très mal, et la maman a fait une hémorragie. On a cru pendant quelques instants que l'artère utérine était touchée, mais heureusement non ! Les deux sont saufs.

- Cool. » Dis-je, l'humeur soudainement assombrie.

« Allez Coco, c'est pas le moment de faire la tête, y a Kiba, Hinata et le cinéma qui nous attendent !

- Ouais ! » Fais-je avec un entrain et un sourire un peu forcés.

Nous nous rendons sur ces mots vers le parking, où elle m'apprend qu'elle n'a pas pris sa voiture en venant pour me convaincre de la raccompagner chez elle et participer à leur soirée. Elle pense à tout décidément. Je se doute bien que je ne l'aurais pas laissée dans la galère toute seule. Nous entrons donc dans ma voiture, et nous dirigeons vers le cinéma qui nous sert de point de rencontre. Comme les séances débutent peu après notre horaire de fin de travail d'aujourd'hui, nous nous y rendons directement pour ne pas les louper. Une fois une place trouvée, et la voiture garée, nous pressons le pas pour arriver devant le bâtiment. La devanture du cinéma est assez imposante. Elle est très large, parsemée de multiples affiches de films, d'horaires de séances. Les grandes portes vitrées laissent apercevoir une salle aux murs bordeaux et au sol noir. Un large comptoir de couleur foncée montre les diverses friandises et boissons en ventes pour les spectateurs. Si j'aime manger du pop-corn, je n'apprécie pas de le faire dans la salle parce que le bruit de fouille dans le pot qu'il produit me tape sur les nerfs pendant le film. Et évidement, il y a toujours des gens pour en prendre à l'intérieur, mais il faut faire avec, ce sont les aléas du cinéma malheureusement.

Le temps que j'observe un peu le lieu où nous allons passer au moins les deux prochaines heures, notre couple d'amoureux est arrivé. Ils ont commencé par saluer Sakura puis vient mon tour.

« Eyh ! Salut Naruto ! T'es venu mec, ça fait plaisir ! Ça faisait un bail qu'on s'était pas vus ! Comment tu vas d'puis ? » Lance Kiba avec son entrain habituel.

« Bonsoir Naruto ! » Me fais gentiment Hinata.

« Salut Kiba, Hinata. Ouais on ne s'est pas revus depuis la fête de la dernière fois. Ça va et vous ? Et Akamaru ?

La routine, ça va très bien. Akamaru se porte bien, il garde la maison en ce moment. Bon vous avez trouvé le film qu'on va se mater ? » Me répond mon ami.

« Ça va.

- Bah, je penchais pour le film d'action de vingt heures quinze là, ça vous dit ? » Propose Sakura.

« Oui. » Confirme simultanément le couple.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête pour montrer que je suis moi aussi d'accord. On rentre donc à l'intérieur du cinéma, et nous insérons dans la courte file jusqu'aux guichets. La queue n'est pas longue parce que nous sommes arrivés assez tôt, et surtout ce n'est pas l'une des premières séances à laquelle passe ce film. Nos billets achetés, nous nous dirigeons aussitôt vers la salle qui nous a été indiquée. Nous prenons place aux sièges qui nous conviennent et attendons le début des bandes annonces en discutant de tout et rien. Enfin je ne participe pas énormément, mais au moins je réponds toujours. Lorsque le film débute, le silence se fait et nous redevenons attentifs à l'écran.

Le film n'était pas trop mal, même s'il n'était pas à mon goût. Je n'ai clairement pas aimé la fin. Nous remettons donc nos vestes avant de sortir pour commencer à discuter un peu du film et de ce que nous en avons pensé.

« Il était génial ce film ! Franchement les effets spéciaux étaient excellents ! J'ai trop adoré la façon dont le traitre parmi les méchants s'est volatilisé. Les mouvements de sa cape étaient super classes ! En plus j'aime trop cet acteur, même s'il a toujours des rôles de type louche ou méchant justement. » S'exclame Kiba très enthousiaste.

« Moi j'avais deviné depuis le premier de la série qu'il était gentil. Ce n'était pas dur, il n'a jamais rien fait pour attenter à la vie du héros. » Argumente Sakura.

« J'ai bien aimé moi aussi, même si la fin est un peu tirée par les cheveux je trouve. » Nous dit succinctement Hinata.

« Franchement… J'ai pas aimé la fin moi. Le film était pas mal dans l'ensemble, je t'accorde que les effets spéciaux étaient magnifiques Kiba, mais le coup du héros qui se tue à la fin pour sauver le monde, c'est totalement nul. Surtout la façon improbable et naïve avec laquelle il revient à la vie. Bref le film dans l'ensemble était pas mal mais la fin pourrie et ça casse tout selon moi. » Explique-je.

Mes amis ne cherchent pas à me faire changer d'avis à ce sujet, car ils savent combien je suis buté parfois face à certaines choses. Sakura en profite pour nous dire de rejoindre les véhicules et se retrouver devant chez elle pour continuer la soirée. Nous nous exécutons par groupes de deux. Une fois les voitures parquées devant l'appartement de mon amie, nous entrons vite à l'intérieur. Elle nous propose des boissons avant de nous installer sur le canapé pour le couple et moi sur un fauteuil. Elle revient vite avec ce que nous avons choisi et s'assoit sur l'accoudoir gauche de mon siège. La conversation va bon train, même si je ne parle presque pas. Je m'isole, mais je le fais consciemment. Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui tout particulièrement.

Malgré ma mauvaise volonté à faire part de mon point de vue dans la conversation, mes amis font tout pour m'inclure quand ils le peuvent en me posant diverses questions. La toute dernière me fait me renfrogner intérieurement et seule Sakura sait pourquoi.

« Au fait Naruto il en est où ton petit stagiaire ? Le gars tout mignon et sympa dont tu nous parlais de temps en temps avant. » Me demande joyeusement Kiba.

« Il est parti suivre les urgentistes. » Fais-je sombrement.

« Ben pourquoi ? Je croyais que l'entente entre vous était réciproque et que tu l'aimais bien ? » Insiste-t-il.

« Kiba… » Essaye de le retenir ma meilleure amie.

« C'est bon Sakura. Conflit d'intérêts on va dire. Je ne voulais plus travailler avec lui.

- Pourquoi ça ? Il t'a fait quoi ? »

Cette fois seulement, je me mure dans mon silence, refusant toute suite à cette discussion. Je n'avais pas envie de me rappeler de ce petit con à cause de qui j'en suis là. Je revois encore dans ma tête ses sourires que je saisis maintenant comme séducteurs. Ses attitudes qui cherchaient juste à attirer toute mon attention. Ses blagues vaseuses qui n'avaient pour but que de me faire rire et me tourner là tête. J'ai été aveugle à ce moment-là. À ne me borner à voir en lui qu'un simple stagiaire qui voulait se faire de son maitre de stage un ami, pas un amant. Je n'ai rien vu venir, et je me suis tout pris en pleine tête, à cause de ce connard. Mais si je sais que tout n'est pas de sa faute, ne peux m'empêche de le détester amèrement, et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit transféré dans un autre service, si possible à l'autre bout de l'hôpital pour que je n'aie pas à le croiser.

ooooooooooooooo

« Putain, Uzumaki, mais t'as même pas callé que le mec, il fait tout pour t'allumer ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te foutre dans son pieu et te baiser. Il s'imagine sans doute que s'il finit dans ton plumard, tu vas lui donner la meilleure note de toute sa putain de vie. C'est qu'un connard d'opportuniste. » Me crie Sasuke.

« T'es qu'un gros con Uchiha ! T'es tellement jaloux que tu crois que tous les gars qui passent à côté de moi veulent tous me peloter ou me baiser ! Mais ça te viendrait jamais à l'esprit qu'il veut juste qu'on soit amis et qu'on entretienne de bons rapports au travail !

- Ce que tu peux être aveugle, débile congénital. Il veut pas être ton ami, tout ce qu'il veut c'est t'enculer ! Tu crois que je l'ai pas vu son petit manège quand je passe te voir ? Il dandine du cul sous ton nez quand il pense que je le vois pas. Et une fois que je suis là il fait le tout beau. Il est nympho ton putain de stagiaire !

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense, Uchiha ?

- Fais-toi plais' Uzumaki. » Répond-il ironiquement.

« T'es qu'un putain de bâtard possessif de mes deux ! J'en ai plus que marre de ta jalousie maladive. Ma claque de tes putains de crises quand un mec s'approche un peu trop près de mon espace vital. Soupé des menaces que tu profères à tout bout de champ si on me touche ! Je suis pas une fillette, je sais très bien casser la gueule aux emmerdeurs comme un grand. J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou qui surveille mon cul toutes les deux secondes. Et si t'es pas content que je veuille me faire des amis, tu peux aussi bien te barrer, parce qu'on aura plus rien à se dire. »

Sasuke me fixe calmement des yeux pendant quelques secondes et je peux presque palper la colère qui l'entoure malgré tout.

« Parfait. » Fait-il tout simplement.

Il me tourne alors le dos et se dirige vers l'entrée où je le vois prendre son blouson en cuir et l'enfiler. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne partira pas, il ne fait ça que pour me faire flancher et cette fois, il n'en est pas question. Il a plus que dépassé les bornes. Je suis entièrement dans mon bon droit, et je sais que j'ai raison. Sora cherche juste à ce qu'on soit amis. C'est sa putain de jalousie qui le fait s'imaginer des conneries sur son compte.

À ma plus grande surprise, il sort vraiment en claquant la porte sans même m'avoir jeté un regard. Je la bloque pendant bien une minute abasourdi. Il l'a vraiment fait, le con, il s'est barré. Attends, ça va pas se finir comme ça sur une dispute de merde quand même ? Si ?

Mon cœur se serre. Même si c'est un putain de bâtard possessif, je l'aime comme ça en fin de compte. Je veux pas le perdre sur une dispute si conne. Je cours alors enfiler la première paire de chaussure qui passe et file dans le couloir à toute vitesse. Il faut que je le rattrape avant qu'il ne soit trop loin. Une fois sorti de l'appartement, je le vois de loin en train de commencer à traverser la route. De l'autre côté, j'aperçois une voiture débouler d'un croisement et foncer à pleine vitesse sur lui, qui ne l'a pas vue. Aussitôt je hurle en gesticulant.

« Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Dégaaaaaaaaage ! Bordel, va-t-eeeeeeeeeeeen ! La voituuuuuuuuure ! »

Il s'arrête plein milieu de la route et se retourne vers moi la fureur marquant encore ses traits. Il ne réagit pas à mes hurlements, semblant ne pas comprendre. J'ai presque l'impression que tout passe devant mes yeux au ralenti.

Le véhicule qui se dirige en plein sur lui tente de l'éviter et les crissements de pneus sur l'asphalte me vrillent les tympans. À ce moment-là plus aucun autre son ne passe mes oreilles. La voiture heurte Sasuke de plein fouet avec de finir sa course dans un mur. Je vois alors celui qui m'est le plus cher voler dans les airs, se fracasser le dos et la tête contre le même mur que la voiture, mais un peu plus loin, et retomber mollement sur le trottoir d'en face.

Je ne peux plus bouger. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer sous mes yeux c'est un cauchemar c'est clair, je vais me réveiller, c'est pas possible autrement. Il est là au sol, et le bitume se recouvre lentement un peu plus du liquide rouge et poisseux qu'on appelle du sang. Son sang est en train de déserter son corps, préférant la liberté d'une flaque sur le goudron. Plus rien n'a de sens soudainement pour moi. Pas le gars qui vient de s'extirper de la voiture, pas plus ses singeries que j'entrevois du coin de l'œil et encore moins le corps inerte de Sasuke à quelques mètres de moi.

Je ne veux pas comprendre ce qu'il y a sous mes yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'on me dise qu'il vient de se faire rentrer dedans par une voiture et que depuis il ne donne plus signe de vie. Je ne veux pas accepter de croire que tout est réel et que je ne vais pas me réveiller en sursaut en pleine nuit à cause d'un bête mais atroce cauchemar. Parce que c'est bien un cauchemar, ça ne peut être qu'un cauchemar, ça **doit** être un cauchemar !

Le conducteur continue à s'agiter devant moi et il tourne dans tous les sens son téléphone portable à la main. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait. Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il est en train de s'approcher de Sasuke et qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Il faut que je bouge, il faut que je l'empêche d'aller près de lui de le toucher, de me l'enlever. Il n'a pas le droit, il n'y a que moi qui ais le droit de poser mes mains sur lui. De toute ma volonté j'ordonne à mon corps de bouger. Bouge Naruto ! Putain de merde bouge ! Et là c'est comme si quelqu'un avait rallumé la bande son d'un film.

Tous les sons m'agressent les oreilles, mais je ne suis plus statufié sur place. Je cours et traverse la route moi aussi sans regarder, mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour le moment. Je me précipite vers lui et mes jambes me lâchent que je suis à ses côtés. Je tombe à genoux, le bout de l'un d'entre eux pataugeant dans le sang étendu au sol. Je tremble de tout mon corps, si fort que je peine à bouger les bras. Je n'ose même pas le toucher tellement j'ai du mal à contrôler mes mouvements. Je suis tétanisé à l'idée de risque de le blesser un peu plus.

Le gars que je ne calcule même pas depuis tout à l'heure vient me voir et m'annonce qu'il a appelé des ambulances pour les blessés. Je ne réponds pas trop obnubilé par celui que j'aime inanimé.

Sasuke vient de remuer légèrement la tête, il ne faut pas qu'il bouge, c'est primordial pour que ses blessures ne s'aggravent pas. Il cherche à me parler, mais sa voix ne sort pas, je vois juste remuer ses lèvres. Comme reboosté, j'attrape maladroitement sa main tant les mienne tremblent et me penche vers lui pour le rassurer.

« Ne bouge pas Sasuke ! Ça va aller tu vas voir ! L'ambulance va bientôt arriver et tout va s'arranger ! Y a pas moyen que ça s'arrange pas ! Tout va aller bien ! Me lâche pas Sasuke, je t'en supplie !

- 'bruti… 'leure pas… 'est 'ien. » Entends-je avec difficulté tant sa voix est basse.

« Ne parles pas gardes tes forces ! Tiens bon enfoiré, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie. Reste avec moi. Me quitte pas comme ça ! Pas comme ça ! » Crie-je à moitié, la voix faisant du yoyo.

De loin j'arrive à percevoir le bruit de sirènes. Les ambulances ne doivent pas être très loin d'ici, et je prie pour qu'elles arrivent le plus vite possible. Je me dépêche de le dire à Sasuke qui ne doit pas les avoir entendues.

« L'ambulance arrive ! Ça va aller tu vas voir ! Ils vont te soigner ! Alors me lâche pas s'te plait ! Me lâche pas !

- 'nardeau, 't'aim', t'sais. » Me fait-il de moins en moins fort, si bien que j'ai failli ne pas comprendre la fin.

L'espèce de sourire à moitié grimace qu'il tente de me faire avant de fermer les yeux me donne un violent haut de cœur. Il peut pas me laisser comme ça. C'est pas possible, je craque total, là. Réveillez-moi ! J'ai envie de vomir, de hurler, de le secouer dans tout les sens d'exploser mon poing dans le sol, ou dans le connard qui l'a percuté, au choix, mais mon esprit est soudainement blanc.

Je me rends compte que j'ai eu une absence quand les ambulanciers saisissent ma main pour essayer de me faire lâcher prise sur celle de mon enfoiré possessif. Je crois bien qu'ils ont dû me le demander, mais je n'ai eu aucune réaction et je n'ai même pas entendu. Aussitôt je laisse partir sa main glacée pour leur permettre de l'installer sur le brancard. Chaque secondes comptent je le sais. Ils lui ont déjà posé une minerve pour maintenir son cou. Sans même y faire attention, je vois une deuxième ambulance dans laquelle d'autres ambulanciers entrent une femme enceinte déjà harnachée sur son propre brancard. Je monte à mon tour dans le véhicule pour accompagner Sasuke aux urgences.

L'hôpital le plus proche est celui dans lequel nous travaillons, alors certaines personnes nous reconnaissent, mais je n'y fais absolument pas attention. Il est directement emmené au bloc op' et on me demande de m'installer dans une salle d'attente. Je suis prévenu que l'intervention a une forte probabilité d'être longue, mais je ne veux pas bouger, que ce soit pour boire, manger ou aller aux toilette, je resterai là toute la soirée et la nuit s'il le faut.

L'attente est insoutenable. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps j'attends. Parfois j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure, et d'autre des heures déjà. La salle d'attente n'est pas surpeuplée, mais les conversations inquiètes des personnes hétéroclites qui y son réunies amplifient ma migraine déjà bien présente. J'ai envie de me cogner la tête contre les murs, de leur gueuler de se la fermer, de les assommer tous un par uns.

Un éclopé rendre dans la salle et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il vient s'assoir du la place vide à ma droite. Je me tourne vers lui pour le sommer de jarreter très vite de là parce que je suis pas du tout, du tout, d'humeur, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge sous la surprise. Je reconnais le conducteur de la bagnole qui a frappé Sasuke, et ce putain de connard vient d'oser s'installer à côté de moi ? Ma fureur augmente alors sensiblement et j'allais soit lui défoncer la gueule, soit le trucider oralement, quand il a commencé à parler.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon… Répète-t-il un certain nombre de fois d'une voix piteuse. Votre ami sur la route, j'ai tout fait pour l'évite. Il ne m'avait pas vu, il ne bougeait pas. Je l'ai vu au dernier moment. Et vous savez ma femme, elle était en train d'accoucher. Le bébé, en danger, je sais pas s'ils vont s'en sortir. Et je ne voulais pas, votre ami, mais il n'a pas bougé ! Pourtant j'ai klaxonné. Trop tard, alors j'ai essayé de l'éviter, mais trop près. L'ai heurté quand même… Je suis si désolé. Pas voulu tout ça ! Pas voulu… »

Pendant son charabia à la limite du compréhensible, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais le décalquer… Vraiment. Je me suis vu lui imprimer la tête dans le plâtre du mur derrière moi, parce qu'il ose venir comme ça, et cherche à se faire pardonner de _ça_. Malheureusement, une infime part de moi dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence compatit pour lui et comprend qu'il est dans la même galère que moi. Alors bien que mes envies de meurtres sur sa personne restent dans un coin de ma tête, je le tolère à défaut de l'ignorer. Il me sert au moins de défouloir mental et de distraction. Ensemble, on essaye de tromper l'inquiétude qui nous lacère les boyaux et l'attente qui nous donne une nausée terrible.

Il me raconte que sa femme et lui sont tout jeunes mariés. Que ses parents, très pieux, l'ont viré de chez lui pour l'avoir mise enceinte avant le mariage. La tristesse qu'il a ressentit quand ils ont refusé d'assister à leur union et face aux injures qu'ils ont proférées à l'encontre de son épouse. En échange, je lui ai dit, au début de mauvaise grâce, que je suis pédiatre dans ce même hôpital, que Sasuke lui y est kinésithérapeute, qu'on a fait presque beaucoup de notre scolarité ensemble. Que ce n'est pas mon ami, parce que nous sommes en couples. Et surtout, la gorge durement nouée, qu'on vient de se disputer et que c'est pour ça qu'il était en plein milieu de la route, parce que je l'avais appelé pour le prévenir. Il essaye alors de me rassurer en disant que ce n'est pas de ma faute et que les médecins allaient réussir à le soigner, que je n'aurais qu'a m'excuser, et que tout rentrerai dans l'ordre. Priant dans ma tête pour qu'il ait raison, nous recommençons à attendre en silence, chacun ayant épuisé son temps de paroles pour la journée.

Après une attente interminable, deux médecins s'approchent simultanément. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, donc je ne sais pas combien de temps à duré l'opération. J'ai totalement perdu la notion du temps.

« Monsieur Sarutobi/Naruto. »

Leur deux voix résonnent en même temps, comme s'ils s'étaient concertés pour faire l'annonce ensemble, c'te blague. Chacun de nous se lève et fait face à celui a pris en charge l'être cher à nos cœurs, et nous sommes pendus à leurs lèvres. Un immense malaise me prend soudainement. Mon estomac se tord dans tous les sens et je commence à me sentir mal.

« Nous avons réussi à le sauver, mais il est plongé dans un coma très profond. Nous ne savons pas quand il se réveillera et s'il va se réveiller un jour. » Dit-il simplement en baissant la tête, dépité.

« Votre femme et votre fils sont sains et saufs monsieur, nous avons réussi à les sauver de justesse. »

Le second verdict claque dans l'air au même moment que le premier. Le monde s'effondre autour de moi, je n'entends plus rien à nouveau. Mes oreilles sifflent si fort que j'en ai la tête vrillée de toutes parts. J'ai un haut de cœur si violent que j'ai cru que j'allais vomir dans l'instant. Je suis écroulé à genoux, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Ma vue est complètement brouillée et je me rends à peine compte de l'inondation de larmes que subissent mes joues.

Je sens alors une main qui se dépose sur mon bras, surement pour me témoigner du réconfort. Sans même savoir à qui elle appartient je la repousse avec brutalité et je hurle.

« Dégage ! »

Une nouvelle nausée contracte mon estomac et me donne le vertige. Je n'ai qu'une seule pensée, pourquoi nous et pas eux ? Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je me le répète comme un mantra. Pourquoi Sasuke et pas eux ?

Je tente de me lever, j'ai envie de tout défoncer dans la salle. De bazarder toutes les chaises, d'exploser les murs à coups de poings, de défigurer les deux médecins et Asuma… La colère, la haine, la fureur et la rage coulent comme un poison dans mes veines et me les brûlent.

Une fois debout, même si je suis toujours tremblant, je choppe la première chaise qui passe entre mes doigts et je l'envoie se crasher contre le mur à côté de moi de toute mes forces. Et je hurle, tentant de sortir ce poignard dans mon cœur à travers mes cordes vocales et la violence. Je sens qu'on m'attrape dans le dos, bloquant mes épaules, pour me calmer. Mais je me débats comme une furie et je gesticule dans tous les sens, complètement déchaîné. J'ai besoin de me défouler, de faire sortir tout ma souffrance. C'est à quatre qu'ils s'y sont mis pour me faire une injection de calmant, trois à me tenir et le dernier me pique. Les secondes passent et le brouillard que je déteste déjà s'empare de moi. Je sombre dans un sommeil forcé.

ooooooooooooooo

Les larmes ruissèlent le long de mes joues. Ce souvenir-là est d'entre tous le pire et aussi celui que je continue à voir le plus nettement, que je sois éveillé ou endormi. De longs mois sont passés depuis, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à cesser de me souvenir. De lui, de nous et ma culpabilité. Parce que c'est ma faute si tout a dégénéré.

ooooooooooooooo

Je passe le voir presque tous les jours, dès que je le peux. Il y a des jours, bien sûr ou j'ai plus de mal que d'autres à rentrer dans cette chambre pour le regarder, inerte sur son lit. Parfois je désespère et je me dis qu'il ne se réveillera jamais, qu'il est vraiment mort, dans sa tête au moins. Souvent dans ses cas-là je me fous des baffes mentales, parce que je n'ai pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. C'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état-là.

Je vais m'asseoir sur la chaise près de son lit. Ils l'ont laissée là exprès pour moi. Ils me connaissent bien dans ce service aussi maintenant. Après tout, je suis toujours sur mon lieu de travail, même si actuellement je ne bosse pas. Je le regarde toujours aussi blanc, toujours aussi endormi, et ma culpabilité me hante. Tous les jours, je souhaite de toute mon âme qu'il se réveille. Que notre vie reprenne là où elle s'est arrêtée, que mon cauchemar s'arrête. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, parce que c'est ma faute.

Tout à mes pensées optimistes, je suis surpris quand j'entends un léger, très léger grognement. Il l'était tant d'ailleurs que j'ai cru l'imaginer sur le moment. Je me tends, ne bouge plus un muscle, ne respire même plus, pour voir si j'ai rêvé ou non. La totalité de mon corps et mon esprit est concentrée sur la personne dans ce lit en quête du moindre indice d'un réveil imminent.

Et là, j'aperçois un petit mouvement de main. Ses sourcils se froncent un peu. J'ai envie de me précipiter sur lui et l'aider à se réveiller plus vite. Mais il ne faut surtout pas brusquer un patient sortant d'un coma aussi lourd que le sien. Je me contente seulement de me pencher aussi dessus de lui, pour que mon visage, et mon plus beau sourire soient sa première vision.

Doucement, il ouvre les yeux, cligne des paupières et enfin, ses iris se fixent sur moi. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et les larmes déferlent aussitôt. Le silence plane une à deux minutes sans que j'arrive à dénouer ma gorge pour parler tant l'émotion m'oppresse. C'est lui qui le brise en premier sur un murmure si bas que j'aurais pu le louper.

« Vous êtes qui ? »

~~~~~~~~~~~**  
>FIN<strong>

**Note de fin :** Merci aussi à Luna qui m'a corrigée une première fois sur la deuxième version de ce texte qui, à l'origine, était une deathfic…

**Note de fin 2 :** Ce furent mes premiers limes et lemons, malgré mon inexpérience dans le style, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

* * *

><p>i Clin d'œil à ma fic susnommée.<p>

ii Appellation que je tiens de Haganemaru-sama et que j'affectionne très particulièrement.

iii Grand bol de riz recouvert d'une sorte d'omelette de poulet et d'oignons revenus dans du saké et du dashi.

iv Référence à l'une des fics de Haganemaru-sama où Naruto torture Sasuke avec un Magnum White, mais dont j'ai stupidement oublié le nom...


End file.
